Internal Torment: Battle Not Yet Won
by Shadw
Summary: Seq. to Internal Torment. Eggman is dead and a new evil is afoot. With all 7 Chaos Emeralds in hand, he decides that now is the time to get rid of the heros and imperfections! Read and Review! COMPLETE FINISHED DONE!
1. Default Chapter

**Internal Torment: Battle Not Yet Won**

The sequel is up! This story is set seven years after the original Internal Torment. I could think of no better title! I finally came up with the bad character's name. You will all hate me for what I've decided about him, but it'll be worth it. I'm so evil! This is probably going to be the best story I've ever written! I'm so very proud. BTW, if you can guess the three surprise character's I've added, I'll give you a cookie! I do not own the Sonic characters! By the way, for all of you telling me to update on Huri's Past I can't because it is finished. The story leaves off on a cliffhanger because it is continued in Chapter Eleven: Discovery, of Internal Torment. That is just a story telling you how her parents died and how she met Shadow. This is, like the original Internal Torment, mainly set around Knuckles and Rouge.  
I need five reviews before I can update! So Read and Review! I love you all.

Ages:  
Knuckles-25  
Rouge- 24  
Sonic- 24  
Amy- 23  
Huri- 23  
Shadow- 25  
Cream- 16  
Tails- 17  
Gen- 5  
Page- 5  
Kage- 5

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Flash backs/Memories/Visions_

**Chapter One: Seven Years Later**

It had been seven long years since Eggman had died. Knuckles and Rouge were married, just like Sonic and Amy were, and Shadow and Huri. Knuckles and Rouge had a daughter name Genesis. She was only five years old. Gen had a body like an echidna, but wings like a bat.

She was a light red color with white streaks in her dreadlocks; her eyes were a soft blue color. Amy and Sonic had a son too; his name was Kage. He was a darker blue than his father, but had pink streaks in his quills, which looked like Sonic's. Kage was also, five years old. Like both his parents, he had emerald green eyes.

Shadow and Huri also had a son, his name was Page; after Huri's father. They had named him Page because of his soft maroon eyes. He was, like the other two kids, five years old. Page had solid black fur, like his parents. Most of the tips on his quills were red like his father but there were a few that had pink in them. His quills were like Shadow's, but he had bangs that stuck to his forehead like his mother.

Of the three kids, Page was the oldest by a month, and then Kage then Gen. Tails and Cream were still together, though they were still to young to have kids. Besides, it was now too dangerous to have kids. After Eggman died, a new evil came onto the world. All anyone knew about him was that his name was Tye, and that he had piercing yellow eyes.

No one knew if he was human, or if he was a mobian. No one cared either; what they cared about was the fact that he had all seven Chaos Emeralds. With all seven, Tye really did rule the world. He had taken control soon after Gen was born. It was easily done too, since none of the heroes could stop him.

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Huri, Tails and Cream couldn't leave the kids alone long enough to try and save the world. Besides, what would happen to their children/godkids if they died? With no one there to help them, they would die too. None of the parents could do that. Cream and Tails, who were the three's godparents, couldn't take care of them by themselves.

So it had been decided that they would go under ground until the kids were old enough to take care of themselves, then they would go and stop Tye. Tails had built an underground base, which they all now called home. Not to mention that no one could find his base. Tails had been trying for seven years to make a CED without a Chaos Emerald. He had made one, using a fake Chaos Emerald to power it, but then his workshop was destroyed and it was lost, along with all of his notes on how to make a fake Chaos Emerald.

He had been trying to remember the exact formula and how to build the machine for five years. Everyday, he would spend at least ten hours a day writing down formulas that could possibly be the right one. Then it would take another five or six hours to test it. Each time it was a failure. He was also doing other things that no one knew about.

He had been working on these projects for seven years also, on and off. When Tye took over though, it was mostly forgotten. He did work on it though, and that was all that mattered to him. Tails let a sigh escape his lips as he wiped the sweat and oil off his forehead. Though he only managed to smear the oil.

He had grown up quite a bit in the last seven years, all of them had. Tails was a little bit taller then he was before. Thanks to his longer legs, he could run faster too. He was now able to break the sound barrier, by running or flying. His tails were also longer, which enabled him to fly faster. That's really all that had changed about his physical appearance.

He now wore goggles on his forehead, so he wouldn't hurt his eyes when flying. The gloves he wore were still the same type he wore back in the days of Eggman, but the were a different size. He did have different shoes though; they were red and white like his old ones, but they were made or a lighter material that didn't wear down as fast. He had made the same type of shoes for everyone, even the kids. In Amy, Rouge and Huri's case though, he made them boots.

The shoes or boots all looked like the old shoes they wore. Page's, Kage's and Gen's shoes though were slightly different. Instead of the plain white shoes they each used to wear, Tail's made them custom shoes to fit their personas. Page's shoes were maroon like his fur, built out of the special material everyone's was made of. The unique feature on his shoes was that they contained a small amount of rubber in the soles.

This, in turn made the shoes bouncy and when Page jumped; which he loved to do; he could jump about three feet in the air, if not more. Also, built in Page's shoes, were small rockets like his father had. Kage's shoes were a blue and gold color. Kage, like his father, love to run. Tails made sure that Kage's shoes would grow with him instead of grow out of them.

Also, he could store rings power in his shoes, which would make him run faster. Gen's shoes, were a cross between her mother's boots and her father's shoes. They were a light solid red color, with pink stripes on the sides. Her shoes had metal spikes on them so she could climb walls. She did have small spikes on her fist, along with some sharp nails.

The special feature for her shoes was that they weren't made completely of cloth like the others. Her shoes had some light metal in them, making her kicks pretty hard. The metal was so light, that she could still run without any problems. She was by no means faster than the boys were, but she sure was stronger then them. Gen definitely had her father's strength, but thankfully, she had her mother's brains.

Tails could remember the first time she had beat Page and Kage. It was one of his happier memories, not to mention one of the funniest. The two boys had been so embraced that a girl beat them. Not only by a girl though, but by a girl that was younger then them. He chuckled at the memory.

_Gen stood there, she had a few small cuts on her arms. She wouldn't cry though. In her little mind, she couldn't cry. Page and Kage ran at her, trying to kick and punch her. She couldn't really dodge their hits, but she could block. _

_Page punched her in the arms while Kage kicked her in the legs. She couldn't hold out much longer like this. She reared her fist back and punched Page in the face, and sent him flying back to her left. He rolled back quite aways, about ten feet by her calculations. A smile crossed her face as she jumped up a little and kicked Kage in the face. _

_He flew to her right, rolling about ten feet away also. Her smiled grew as she bowed to the applause she was getting from the spectators. Her mom, dad, Uncle Sonic, Aunt Amy, Uncle Tails, Aunt Cream, Uncle Shadow, and Aunt Huri were watching the spar between the kids. Page and Kage stood up, shaking their heads. You could see how mad the two were. Gen looked at them and stuck her tongue out at them. _

_The two little hedgehogs stood up and ran at her. Gen started laughing as she jumped into the air and opened her wings. The two boys tried to stop, but it was useless as they smacked right into each other. The group of adults walked over to them. Page and Kage had bumps on their heads and were rubbing them. Gen lowered herself to the ground and stood by them. _

"_That was a fun fight. Are you guys ok?"_

" _I'm okay Gen. Are you okay Kage?"_

_Kage nodded, " yeah. I just can't believe a girl beat us!" _

_Gen smirked proudly as she felt hands wrap around her waist. _

" _That's my girl! As strong as me!" Knux yelled proudly. _

_Rouge smiled at her husband's antics. She watched as Sonic and Huri picked up their kids. _

" _You did great son. I'm very proud of you," Sonic said smiling._

_Amy walked up behind her husband and took her son from his arms, " there is no need to be ashamed Kage. Your father could never beat Knuckles or Rouge in a fight. Actually, none of us could ever beat the other in a fight."_

_Everyone nodded at Amy's statement. _

" _Maybe the kids should train with weapons? Even if they can't use them very well it would make them mentally and physically stronger," Huri suggested, kissing her son's forehead._

_The parents all agreed. _

_Knuckles was still tossing Gen up in the air. Smiling and talking about how much like him she was. Just as she was falling down for the tenth time, Rouge snatched her out of the air._

" _She maybe as strong as you dear, but she definitely has my intelligence," she stated. _

_That got laughs from all the adults, but the kids didn't quite understand what was going on. They only looked at each other and shrugged. _

The two boys had never won a fight with Gen after that. That was when they were about four years old. Now, when the three sparred, they used weapons. Page used a bo staff like his grandfather had. Kage used a hammer, similar to his mother's old one except it was blue and yellow, instead of the red and yellow.

Gen used arrows, they didn't pierce the skin instead they stuck to you and shocked you with low amounts of electricity. Tails had made those weapons for them. Not only those, but he had upgraded Amy's hammer. Amy's new hammer was the same colors as her old one, but that is were the similarities ended. Her new Piko-Piko Hammer had spikes on both ends to magnify the damage done to an enemy.

Also, on the hilt could be used as a spear. It was a very dangerous weapon, and very useful in battle. Huri's sais had to be sharpened every once in a while, but that was all her weapon ever needed. No one except Huri, Amy, Page, Kage and Gen used weapons. Tails smirked as he stepped away from his "projects".

" Finally, they are done."

He laid his wrench down by some robot blue prints when he passed them. He sat in his computer chair and typed some things on the keyboard. The word "Online" appeared and he got up and walked over to his projects. Two pairs of glowing red eyes and a pair of glowing blue eyes could be seen.

" THERE'RE ALIVE!" He yelled, laughing like a mad man.

" Welcome back, hold on for just a second. I've gotta show you guys off to everyone. They are going to be so happy!"

He ran up the stairs and threw open the door.

" Attention all personnel, please report to my workshop ASAP for a important meeting!"

Gen, Page and Kage were walking by when Tails threw open the door. The three fell back and screamed in surprise. Tails jumped at the sound of their screams, and turned his head in their direction.

" I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to scare you."

" I wasn't scared, I was just thrown off guard for a second," Page stated standing up.

Gen nodded in agreement, " yeah, why would we be scared?"

" I was scared," Kage said raising his hand.

Next thing he knew Page had hit him in the back of the head, " shut up Faker JR."

" My name is Faker JR, it's Kage!"

Gen sighed and stood between the two bickering boys, stopping them from killing each other.

Tails smiled those two were definitely there father's sons.

Sonic, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Huri, Knuckles and Rouge came walking down the hallway.

" What's up Tails? Why'd you call us?" Sonic asked.

He sighed as he saw Kage trying to get passed Gen to get to Page. Shadow also sighed at the sight he saw. Both fathers walked up to their boys and picked them up.

" What have I told you about calling names?" Shadow asked Page.

" Not to."

" Right, so what do we say?"

" Sorry Kage."

Shadow patted him on the head.

" Kage, now you apologize for trying to kill Page," Sonic said.

" Do I have too?"

Sonic nodded.

" I'm sorry Page."

" What are you kids going by Tails' workshop anyways. You know it dangerous," Rouge scolded.

That was very true, some of Tails' inventions had blown up before. One time, Cream had gotten hurt. She never blamed Tails, but ever since he has allowed no one to go in when he was working. Not to mention that every once in a while he used some toxins that could hurt someone.

" We heard him yell " they're alive" and he was laughing funny so we came to check it out," Gen said smiling.

She loved her Uncle's inventions, and she loved watching him work. Whenever he was just doing adjustments to things like her arrows, he would allow her to watch. Sometimes, he would even allow her to help.

Tails sweat-dropped and smiled goofily, " yeah, I now regret yelling that."

Amy smiled, " how many times have we told you that your not an evil genius?"

Tails blushed as he started to chuckle nervously. The others just laughed as her statement.

" Come on down into my workshop, I've got some things to show you guys."

He walked back down the stairs and motioned for them to follow. Sonic followed him first. Sonic had grown about three inches taller, but that was all that really changed. He was still the clueless hero he had always been. Amy followed next; she had dropped the dress years ago and now wore red pants and a white tank top.

Her legs were longer and she could break the sound barrier easily now. Also, her quills went past her shoulders now, like Huri's had been when Shadow first met her. The fact that her legs were longer didn't really matter; it was that her hammer had strengthened the muscles in her legs. She was an excellent fighter, thanks to all the training with Huri and Rouge. Though she had grown both physically and mentally over the years, she was still extremely hot headed.

Motherhood though, had calmed her down a bit. When she had her new hammer in hand though, it was best not to piss her off. Shadow walked in after she did. Like Sonic, he had grown three inches taller and that's really all that had changed about his physical appearance. Mentally though, he was a little more social now.

Everyone had Huri to thank for that. She followed after her husband. Huri had changed a lot. Now, she wore the same black pants she did when she met Shadow but she wore a hot pink V-neck shirt, her gloves and boot design were the same. She had grown very little and was the shortest of the adults.

Her temper like Amy's had improved but when in battle she was worse than before. Huri's quills were a little longer then they were when she met Shadow, now going to the middle of her back. She tied them in a loose ponytail, so that when fighting they wouldn't get in her way. Her bangs though, still stuck to her forehead. Cream followed Huri into her love's workshop.

By far she had changed the most over the years. Both physically and mentally. She had the same shoes and gloves she had always had. Cream now wore a yellow tube top and blue jeans. She had grown about four inches taller, just an inch shorter than Huri was.

The thing that had changed the most though, were her eyes. They were no longer the soft, all loving eyes that they had been when she was a child, they now contained pain and a desire for revenge. After her mother had been murdered, her eyes just changed. Though you could see love in her eyes too, you could just see more pain and the desire for revenge better. Also, if you looked closely you could see guilt.

The guilt of not being able to remember what had happened. All she could remember was waking up in a pool of her mother's blood. Her ears had grown with her, now going past her shoulders in length. She trained hard every day with Tails, so that when she found the person that had killed her mother she could cause them as much pain as they had caused her. Her flying skills were a lot better thanks to him, but she could not run very fast.

She couldn't break the sound barrier when running, but she could when flying. Tails and her had grown stronger as a couple, and it was decided by the both of them that when Tye was defeated they would get married. Knuckles walked behind Cream, he hadn't really changed that much. His dreadlocks were about half an inch longer then they were before. He was the tallest member of their little group.

Fatherhood had really mellowed him out. He was now a very calm person, outside a battle anyways. Knuckles had grown a lot stronger over the years, though not a whole lot smarter. He could break the sound barrier by both flying and running, but was faster when he ran. His attire was the same and that was basically it.

Rouge was the last one of the adults to walk into Tails' workshop. She was the tallest of the girls. Her hairstyle was the same. Rouge now wore a black T-shirt and purple pants. Her gloves and boots were the same, and she still wore her blue eye shadow.

Gen followed after her mother. She was followed by Kage. He was followed by Page. They all stood behind Tails and just stared at him.

" As you all know, I've been working on special projects for six or seven years now. I am excited to tell you, I've finished them and would like you to meet them. Come on out guys," Tails said smiling.

The sound of metal could be heard as the two pairs of red eyes and the pair of blue eyes got closer.

The adult's eyes widened in shock as the three robots walked out of the shadows.

" No way," Sonic whispered.

" I don't believe what I'm seeing," Rouge stated.

Knuckles nodded in agreement.

Huri's eyes were fixed on the one she knew, " how did you do it? The Egg Carrier is gone."

Shadow was just staring at the three robots. Cream had tears in her eyes, and was hugging Tails.

" You're a genius you know that?" she asked Tails.

Tails nodded, " yes I know. You can all thank me later."

" I always wondered why you wanted all those weapons, now I know," Amy stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two finally! I'm sorry it took so long, my mom has been having tooth pains and I've been taking care of her. This is probably going to be the longest chapter I ever write! XD Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciated it! I do not own the Sonic characters! Five reviews and I'll post chapter three! THANKIES!

Chapter Two: Revived

Tails smirked as they gawked at Omega, Gamma and Emerl.

" What do you guys think? Cool huh?" Tails asked, a wide grin on his face.

" Yeah, but how did you know how to make them?" Sonic asked, scratching his head.

Kage was also scratching his head, " what are they talking about?"

Gen and Kage shrugged.

" Let's just watch," Page said.

The two nodded and watched.

" Remember when I went to examine Eggman's ship in the ocean?" Tails asked.

Sonic involuntarily shuddered, the ocean was made of water and he hated water. The others, except for the kids, nodded.

" In a safe, I found all his notes on how he made them. With the blueprints I rebuilt and modified them"

A question clicked in Rouge's mind, " what about their memories?"

Tails' ears folded down onto his head, " memories can't be rebuilt, but they all know who we are and the current situation the world is in."

" What did you mean by upgrades?" Shadow asked.

" Well that's were things get a little complicated. Gamma and Omega are the ones who really got upgrades; I just gave Emerl a voice. Now he doesn't bleep, he talks. Gamma and Omega were a lot harder to modify without changing our memories of them. I gave Gamma some better weapons and built him out of a lighter metal then Eggman had used. One thing both Omega and Gamma have in common is their hands. If you remember, they both had guns as one arm, but now they have to hands that can switch into guns. Omega was pretty easy to modify; I only had to upgrade his weapon systems and location log, plus make him out of the same material as Gamma. That's it really."

" Wait, why didn't you modify Emerl?" Cream asked.

" I though it would be cool if instead of fighting, Emerl be a sitter bot."

The word 'sitter' got the kid's attention.

" Meaning?" Knuckles asked.

Tails smirked and pointed at the kids, " he is programmed to make sure they stay out of trouble."

" What about Omega and Gamma? What are they programmed for?" Shadow asked.

Tails smirk grew into a grin, " to help take down Tye. His power trip ends now. Eggman had designs for another robot in the safe I found. In that robot, was a Chaos Emerald detector. Instead of making that robot, I just adjusted Omega's circuitry."

Everyone smiled, Amy had tears in her eyes, " you mean?"

Tails nodded, " we'll be able to see the sky again; and not worry about how long we stay above ground."

At that statement the kids started jumping up and down.

" You mean we will get to see the sky!" Gen yelled happily.

Rouge looked at her daughter and nodded, " yeah, and you'll get to fly in the open sky with your father and me too."

Kage smiled and looked at his mom and dad, " can I run with you guys?"

Sonic smiled, " sure, as long as we don't go near water."

Page hugged onto his mother's leg, " we won't have to live down here anymore for real?"

Both his parents nodded a content look on their faces. Tails suddenly got a serious look on his face and looked at the kids.

" Heya, the adults need to talk right now, why don't you go play?" he asked.

The three nodded and ran up the stairs, taking a right and disappearing out of sight.

Gen ran down the hallway, and took a sharp left; she could see the huge metal doors leading into their favorite room.

" What was so important that the kids couldn't hear?" Shadow questioned.

" That they couldn't come with us. It's going to be way too dangerous. I took the liberty of locating the emeralds before I called you all in here," Tails motioned to the screen behind him.

They stared at it and did nothing. Tails sighed and zoomed in and a small island, surrounded by volcanoes could be seen.

" See the danger now?"

Everyone nodded as Tails walked over to Cream.

" Cream, I need you to stay here with the kids so they don't get into any trouble. Emerl will be here with you to help."

Cream's mouth hung opened, " what? No way! I wanna help! I'm just as strong as anyone else here!"

" I know you are, but you are the best person for this job. We can't just leave them alone with Emerl, Gen is too smart to be left alone with one of my inventions, she'll take him apart."

Cream sighed and looked into his pleading eyes, " fine. I'll do it. But you ALL had better come back! I don't wanna take care of three kids that can kick my ass for long."

Tails smiled and kissed her forehead, " we shouldn't be that long."

" Uncle Tails says we can go above ground real soon!" Gen yelled at an orange echidna.

She just smiled, " that's wonderful Gen. I too, miss the above world."

Kage and Page were playing with a water demon near a green glowing emerald.

" Tikal, what is it like on the ground?" Gen asked.

Knuckles had brought the Master Emerald under ground with them for fear that if Tye got a hold of it; he would truly be unstoppable.

Tikal smiled and pat Gen on her head, " it's beautiful little Genesis. With a blue sky you can fly through for hours. You can't really describe it with words."

Tikal looked in Chaos's direction. He played so well with the two little hedgehogs. She looked back at Knuckles and Rouge's daughter, and saw her by the Master Emerald. Gen was so much like them both, not only in looks but in battle and mannerisms too. Gen placed her hand on the Master Emerald.

" I bet you miss the above world too huh? Dad has told me about Angel Island. Just think, we won't have to hide anymore!"

The Master Emerald glowed a little brighter and Gen giggled. The door opened and Gen turned her head. Page and Kage also looked in the direction of the door and ran over to the people in the doorway.

" Mommy! Daddy!" Kage yelled jumping into his mother's arms.

Amy smiled and hugged her son tightly as Sonic just patted his head. Page just stood in front of his parents smiling, dripping wet. Huri picked him up and hugged him, a few tears slipping from her eyes. Shadow placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and Huri leaned her head on it. Gen flew into the air and saw her parents behind the others.

She slowly flew towards them and landed in her father's arms. Rouge had tears in her eyes as Knuckles hugged her with one arm, holding Gen in the other. She had her head on her husband's shoulder. Gen just watched her mother as she acted strangely.

" Why are you crying mommy?" Page asked wiping away this mother's tears with his thumb.

" Mommy and Daddy have to go away for a while. We are leaving you with Auntie Cream and Emerl, " Shadow informed.

" What about Uncle Sonic, Tails and Knuckles? And Auntie Amy and Rouge?" Page questioned.

" They have to come with us," Huri told her son, hugging him tighter.

Kage looked at his parents, " why can't you stay Mom, Dad? Why do you have to go?"

" We are going to make it to where you kids can play above ground for as long as you want," Sonic said, taking his son from Amy.

" Mommy, Daddy?" Gen asked.

" What is it Gen?" Rouge asked back.

Tears welled up in Gen's eyes as she hugged her parents, " come home soon please."

Knuckles smiled and hugged his daughter and wife back, " we'll be back as soon as we can."

" Promise," Gen demanded.

" I promise," Rouge said.

Knuckles nodded, " me too."

Page and Kage looked at their parents and smiled when they too nodded. Tails walked up behind Cream, who was watching the scene with the three families, unfold. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

" I need to talk to you, can we go somewhere private?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and grabbed his hand, walking him to her room. Cream flipped the switch and the lights came on. Everyone's room where pretty plain, except the kid's rooms. They had toys and stuff in there.

Cream sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit next to her, " what's wrong?"

Tails sat next to her and placed his hand on hers, " the mission…..it's very dangerous Cream."

" I know, you told me about it and I saw the island, what exactly are you getting at?"

" Cream, if I don't come back I…."

" Don't say such a thing Tails! You are coming back! Nothing is going to happen to you!"

His eyes softened as he took her hand in both of his, " if I don't come back with the others then I want you to find someone else that will love you as much as I do. Will you do that?"

Cream had tears in her eyes as she shook her head, " no I won't! You have to come back to me Tails! You have to! I lost my mom, I can't lose you too!"

She threw herself into his arms and began sobbing. He hugged her tightly as her body shook furiously.

" Please Cream, do that for me?"

A few minutes passed as her sobbing slowly decreased.

" Cream, please? I just don't want you to be alone. Please?"

She slowly pulled herself away from him and nodded, " fine, if you don't come back with the others, but I know you will, I'll find someone else."

Tails kissed her forehead and smiled, " promise?"

Cream nodded as she hugged him again, " Tails, you have to come back. You just have too!"

" I don't plan on leaving Cream, this is just incase. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to come back to you. Remember, we are supposed to get married after Tye is gone."

" Yea I remember everything about the night you proposed to me," Cream said smiling.

_Tails had just turned sixteen years old today. Cream had turned fifteen about three months ago. He had planned a nice little quite, which was very hard to get with the three kids, dinner for the two of them. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were in his room talking to him. _

" _Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Shadow asked._

_Tails nodded, " yeah, I've been wanting to do this for a long time."_

" _Aren't you a little to young to propose kid?" Knuckles questioned. _

" _I don't think so, I'm only a year younger than Sonic when he proposed to Amy. I think I'm making the right choice."_

_Sonic patted him on the back, " go for it lil buddy!"_

" _Thanks Sonic, you've made sure that we will have no interruptions right?"_

_Sonic gave a thumbs up and smiled, " course, and Amy is cooking for you two so it's guaranteed to be a good meal."_

_Tails smiled, " thanks guys, wish me luck." _

" _Good luck," the three adults said in unison. _

_Tails walked out the door and shut it. _

_The three just stood there for a few minutes, making sure he was out of hearing range. _

" _So did you set up the camera? The only way I could get Rouge to watch all three of them is if I promised her she could catch it on tape," Knux whispered. _

_Shadow grinned evilly, " yep, and since Huri volunteered to be the waitress for them she will press the record button for us."_

" _Good, now that our plan is set, lets go watch," Sonic said rubbing his hands together evilly. _

_Tails walked down the hall and opened the door to a small room. A table surrounded by candles and rose petals was all that was in the room at the moment. This room was the dining area on the underground house that he had built. He walked into the kitchen and saw Amy cooking her heart out for the two. _

" _I really appreciate this Amy. I promise I will watch the Kage for however long you want me too next week." _

_Huri walked in smiling with her little pushing cart. _

" _Same to you Huri, I'll never be able to completely re-pay you for this!"_

_Huri hugged him and patter his back, " I'm just so happy for you! Now, Cream will be here in five minutes, go stand by the door.""_

_Tails nodded and ran out the kitchen. _

_Amy began to stir the cake mix, " is it set up?" _

_Huri nodded, " yes, Rouge is able to see everything right now and is recording it for us!"_

_Rouge sat in her little room with the kids. They were all sitting on the bed watching intently. The group could all see and hear everything Tails was doing and saying. A bowl of popcorn sat between the kids. _

" _Mommy? Are you sure this is okay?" Gen asked._

" _Yes, now you kids have to be good while I watch this and I'll give you lots of candy okay?" Rouge said._

_The three nodded furiously and smiled, " we will." _

_Cream knocked on the door leading into where Tails had told her to meet her. He had told her to dress up so she had. Tails opened the door and just stared at her. She was wearing a strapless gold color dress that went just past her knees. Also, the gold locket he had given her for her fifteenth birthday. _

_She was cradling a small wrapped box in her arms. His mouth became dry as he just stared at her. He swallowed hard._

" _Hi Tails, happy birthday," she said handing him the present. _

_He took it, still a stunned look on his face, " thanks, come in." _

_She walked and he followed. This was going to be a long dinner. _

_He pulled the chair out for her, " please sit."_

_Cream sat in the chair and Tails pushed her in, " thank you."_

_She looked around, and smiled, " you've done a wonderful job of decorating, it's very romantic Tails." _

_Tails took his seat and placed the present in front of him, " thanks, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles helped me put it all together."_

_Cream had a slightly shocked look on her face, " and here I thought they didn't have a romantic bone in their bodies."_

_Tails chuckled lightly, " surprisingly they do." _

_Amy and Huri started giggling in the kitchen, they couldn't laugh, it would ruin the moment. Rouge, on the other hand who was watching it live was bursting with laughter. The kids didn't get it and only shrugged and continued to eat popcorn. _

" _Aren't you going to open my present Tails?" Cream asked. _

_Tails nodded, " sorry, I was just admiring your beauty."_

_Cream blushed as he began to open his present. While he was opening his present, she took in his attire. He was wearing a black and white tux, without the bow tie. She had to admit he looked stunning. _

_He lifted the lid off his box and smiled, " wow, a key?"_

" _The rest of your present is in my lab, come on," Cream said standing up. _

" _Uhhhhh….right just a second," Tails walked into the kitchen, " Amy, Huri can you have the food ready when we come back? Cream said my present is in her lab."_

_The two hedgehogs nodded and Tails walked out of the kitchen, taking Cream's arm. _

" _Okay, let's go see my present!"_

_Cream began to laugh as she pulled Tails out of the room, " I promise, you'll like it." _

_Rouge sighed, " man, I wanted to see his present."_

_Cream pulled him down the hall towards her lab. _

" _Uh, Cream? Since when did you have a lab?"_

" _Since I took your old one."_

" _You did? How come I never found out?"_

" _Cuz I made sure no one told you. I've been working on this present for years, just waiting until your sixteenth birthday."_

_They stood in front of his old workshop door for a second, and then Cream opened the door. Tails walked down the stairs slowly, with Cream following right behind him. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Cream turned on the light switch. Tails just stared at the machine in front of him, tears in his eyes._

" _No way, that's impossible! It was destroyed!" Tails yelled, looking at her. _

_She smiled and handed him the key, " I rebuilt it. Didn't you ever wonder what happened to the blue prints?" _

_Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles came running in._

" _We heard you scream and…..whoa," Shadow said staring at the machine._

" _Isn't that the X-Tornado?" Knuckles asked in awe. _

_Sonic just whistled in amazement. _

_Tails hugged Cream tightly, " thank you Cream!"_

_He picked her up and swung her around, Cream just laughed._

" _Come on, you wanna test it out?" Cream asked while they spun around. _

" _Yeah! Of course!" Tail yelled, running to the cockpit. _

" _The design isn't totally the same as before. I added more seats, and made the wings a bit longer. It's made of the same material as Amy's hammer, just more layers of it. There are some heat seeking missiles, and its battle mode has been upgraded. So what do you think?" _

" _I think it's even better than the old one!" Tails yelled, helping her into the seat behind him. _

_He put on his headset and Cream put on hers. Sonic and Shadow stepped on either side of the X-Tornado._

" _CHAOS CONTROL!" they both yelled, and the plane disappeared in a flash of green light. _

_A few seconds later, Sonic reappeared. Knuckles smiled and helped them to him to his feet. Over the years, both had learned to do Chaos Control without the emeralds, but they couldn't teleport very far. _

" _Come on, lets go tell Amy and Huri that they don't have to rush dinner," Sonic said, standing by himself. _

" _Yeah, I'll go tell Rouge what the present was, she's probably dying to know. Shadow stayed behind to teleport them back?" Knux said. _

_Sonic nodded as they walked up the stairs. Shadow sat on the wing as they flew around. Tails was laughing and having the time of his life. Cream was just smiling while her boyfriend was playing with his toy. He performed loops, dives and other tricks that he knew how to do. Cream's stomach grumbled and she blushed. _

" _I'll land right now, so we can eat. Amy and Huri probably have everything set up by now," Tails landed the plane._

" _CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled, teleporting them into the hanger. _

_Tails had built this room for all the weapons, and planes he had built. Shadow jumped off the wing and began to walk away._

" _Thanks Shadow!" Tails and Cream called to him._

" _Welcome, see ya later."_

_Tails helped Cream get out of the X-Tornado, and they walked back, hand in hand to the dining area. She sat in her chair and he pushed her in, then sat down himself. Cream pulled a silver chain out of her pocket, and handed it to Tails. _

" _Here, you can put the key on it so you won't lose it."_

_Tails smiled and put the key on the chain, then put it on his neck, " thanks Cream. I love my present."_

_Knuckles knocked on Rouge's door, and Gen opened it, " daddy!"_

_She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly as he walked in the door._

" _Knuckles, what was the present?" Rouge asked immediately. _

" _Cream rebuilt the X-Tornado for him," Knuckles said smiling. _

" _No way! That is so cool!" Rouge yelled. _

" _Your welcome Tails. I had a lot of fun building it for you. I remember how sad you were that you lost it. I remember you tried to rebuild it, but then the kids were born. Then, Tye attacked and you just worked on nothing but the CED and those other "projects" you won't say anything about. I just knew you would like it." _

_Huri came out, pushing a cart of food. Cream gasped as she saw the meal. Two cups of Champaign and two stakes shaped like hearts. There was also mashed potatoes with gravy and wheat rolls to dip. _

" _Oh my, this is for us?" Cream asked surprised. _

" _Yeah, Amy cooked it for us."_

" _Thank you Amy! Thank you Huri."_

_Huri nodded and put their food in front of them, " for the pretty rabbit and the hansom fox." _

_The two blushed and Huri laughed, " just tell me when you two are done and I'll bring out your dessert."_

" _Thanks Huri. Tell Amy I said thanks too," Tails said._

_Huri nodded and walked into the kitchen._

" _Your welcome!" Amy yelled from the kitchen._

_Tails picked up his glass and held it up to her, " cheers?"_

_Cream picked up her glass and hit his lightly, " cheers." _

_They ate their meal in peace. After about a half-hour, they were done with dinner. Huri came back in and put the plates on the cart, and put their desserts in front of them. Two Ice Cream Sundays with a cherry on top. _

" _Enjoy," Huri said leaving. _

_Cream took a bite of her Sunday, and smiled at Tails. Tails smiled back, fiddling around with something in his pocket. She stared at him, he looked so nervous. _

" _Tails, what's wrong?"_

_Tails looked at her and smiled, " nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about something."_

" _About what?"_

_Tails reached across the table and grabbed her hands; he squeezed them lightly, and looked into her questioning eyes. _

_Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, Gen, Page and Kage leaned in closer to the TV. Amy and Huri poked their heads out a little. _

" _Cream, I love you so much words can't really be used. I want to be with you forever Cream. I really do."_

_A few tears slid down Cream's cheeks, " I want to be with you forever too Tails."_

" _I guess, what I'm asking is," Tails got on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket, " will you marry me Cream?"_

_Tears streamed down Cream's as she covered her mouth and nodded, " yes! Yes I will!"_

" _I don't have a ring at this time, but I will get one soon," Tails stood up, only to have Cream run into his arms. _

_Tails kissed her on the lips, and she kissed back. Both putting so much passion into the kiss that Rouge, Sonic and Shadow had to cover their kid's eyes. Huri and Amy gave each other a high-five. _

" _I love you Tails, so very much," Cream said, slightly pulling away from him. _

_She rested her head on his chest, smiling as a few tears streamed down her cheeks._

" _I love you too Cream," he whispered into her ear. _

Tails kissed Cream on the lips lightly, " just think, soon Tye will be gone, and we can get married. If you want, we can have little babies running around again."

Cream nodded, " yeah, they'll have their father's intelligence."

" And they will be as beautiful as their mother."

Cream kissed Tails, and Tails kissed back with equal passion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three! Sorry it took so long, I've been having massive writer's block! I have the end all planned out, but this part is a little harder. I'll update as soon as I get 5 reviews! I do not own Sonic. Read and REVIEW!

Chapter Three: A New Journey Begins

It had been three weeks since Omega, Gamma and Emerl were finished. Cream had been getting sick every morning for the past week. She sat in the bathroom, throwing up again. The group that was going to fight had been training for the past three weeks. They were going to leave later on today.

She spit into the toilet one final time and walked over to the sink. Turning the handle to the left, cold water began to flow out. She splashed her face a few times and turned off the water. Cream lifted her head so she could stare into the mirror.

" What's wrong with me?" she questioned her reflection.

" Cream?" Huri called, knocking on the door, " are you okay in there?"

Cream quickly flushed the toilet, " yeah I'm fine Huri! I'll be out in a second!"

She wiped her hands off and opened the door. Huri stood there, with a worried look on her face.

" Cream, every morning for the past week you've been rushing in here to throw up. I'm worried about you."

Cream smiled, " I'm okay. Really, I think I just have a bad case of the flu."

" You sure?" Huri raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, " positive."

Huri shrugged, " okay. You had better tell Amy and Rouge too. She's really worried also."

" I will, see ya later Huri."

Cream walked past her. Huri sighed as she walked into the bathroom. Cream walked down the hall and saw Tails standing by her door.

" Cream, are you okay? Amy told me that you've been throwing up for the past week. Maybe I should take a look at you before we leave tomorrow," worry was written on his face.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, " I'm fine okay. There is no need to worry."

Tails smiled as he kissed her on the lips softly, " okay. I have a two presents for you. I wanted to give you them before we left."

He pulled his hands out from behind his back. A small velvet box was in each hand. She just stared at them as he handed her the box that was in his left hand.

" Open that one first."

She nodded and lifted the lid. Her mouth hung open in shock for a second as she pulled the small ring out.

" Tails, it's so pretty," Cream whispered as she stared at him.

He only grinned. The band was made of silver, and it had small pieces of garnet it in. It shinned as she stared at it.

" It's a promise ring. As long as you have this ring and I have your faith in me, I know that I will make it back," he stated.

" You have my faith Tails. I know you wouldn't leave me," she hugged onto him tightly.

She was truly afraid; he had been acting strangely for the three weeks.

He hugged back just as tightly, " you're forgetting about my other present Cream."

He pulled away from her a little bit and got on one knee. Cream smiled as he opened the box to reveal a golden engagement ring. The band was made of gold and in the middle was a small diamond, and it was surrounded by small little pieces of garnet.

" Will you marry me?" he asked as he held her hand.

" I believe you already know the answer to that, but to answer you again; yes! Of course I will marry you when you get back!"

He slid the ring onto her ring finger and stood up, " just making sure I have a reason to come back."

Tears spilled from her eyes as she hugged onto him tightly, " I know you'll come back."

Tails smiled as he also slid the promise ring onto her index finger.

He kissed her hand, " I've gotta go get ready. We are leaving in about an hour. See me off?"

She nodded, " course."

" I'm glad my stunning fiancée, see you in an hour."

They kissed on the lips, and then Tails began to walk towards his workshop. He turned around and waved and she waved back.

She giggled as she looked at her ring, " I've gotta show Rouge, Amy and Huri!"

Cream ran down in the opposite direction Tails had gone. She skid to a halt in front of Rouge's door. She pounded on it for a few seconds before Gen answered the door.

" Hi Auntie Cream. What do you need?" the little girl asked.

" Where is your mommy? I need to show her something."

" She in the briefing room with Auntie Amy and Auntie Huri. Can I see too?"

Cream smiled as she bent down to her level and showed the bat/echidna her rings, " Uncle Tails gave them to me! We are going to get married as soon as he comes back!"

Gen's eyes widened in surprise, " yay! Auntie Cream is getting married to Uncle Tails!"

" Yep and I want you, " she pointed to Gen, " to be my flower girl!"

Gen smiled as she hugged her Aunt, " really! I get to wear a pretty dress and be a part of the wedding!"

Cream nodded as she hugged the little kid back, " come on, let's go find your mommy and other Aunts so I can show them my ring!"

Gen giggled and nodded, then began to run down the hall. Cream laughed and ran after her. She felt her head begin to spin and began to stumble, Gen looked back to she Auntie Cream leaning against a wall for support.

She ran back towards her, " Auntie Cream, are you okay?"

Cream nodded and let go of the wall, " I'm fine. I just haven't eaten this morning. After we go show off my ring, how about you and me get some breakfast?"

Gen's stomach growled and she nodded, " okay."

Gen could tell that something was wrong, and stayed close to Cream. After about 10 minutes of walking, they were in the briefing room. Gen ran into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

" Mommy! I'm going to be a flower girl!"

Rouge looked at Cream who walked over to them and showed her ring.

" Amy!" Rouge yelled, " come see the ring Tails gave Cream!"

Amy came running in, with Kage right behind her, and Page right behind him. She took Cream's hand and stared at it.

" It's gorgeous!" Amy exclaimed, " so now it's official?"

Cream nodded, " as soon as you guys get back, we are going to have the wedding. I wanted to know if Gen could be the flower girl?"

" Of course!" Rouge yelled.

Tails sat in his workshop with Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, Gamma and Omega. Emerl had gone to find the girls and kids to tell them that they were leaving in half an hour. Tails was doing last minute repairs to the two robots.

" So you gave her the ring?" Knuckles asked.

" Yes," was Tails reply.

" Did she like it?" Shadow asked.

" Yes."

" Can you say anything else besides yes?"

" Yes."

Shadow and Knuckles laughed as Sonic growled in frustration. Tails lifted his goggles and put down his tools.

" That should do it. You two are ready to go," Tails said smiling.

The two robots made bleeping noises and moved flexed their hands.

" Uh Tails?" Knuckles asked.

" What it is?" Tails quirked and eyebrow.

" Why did you take most of the weapons off Omega and Gamma?"

" I've decided that they will stay behind and watch over Cream and the kids. She's sick and I don't feel comfortable leaving her with just one defense. This way, I'll have peace of mind."

" It's not like our kids are useless Tails," Shadow said with a huff.

" I know that, but if Tye sees our plane leave and attacks here, they will pretty much be."

Sonic nodded, " that's true, and who knows what he'll do to them."

Many dark thoughts came into the three father's minds, but Tails had vision of all three kids getting hurt. He ran over to the computer and began typing furiously. Tails considered all three of those kids his, just as Cream did. They would spend countless days watching over them. He wouldn't let anything happen to them, even if it cost him his life.

Emerl walked into the briefing room and saw the girls and kids, " please come into the briefing room. It is almost time for you to be leaving."

Page, Kage and Gen all grabbed onto their mothers. Cream could see the tears in their eyes. Rouge, Huri and Amy hugged their kids tightly and kissed them on the forehead.

" Let's go tell daddy that you'll see him later," Huri said smiling.

Page nodded, " I'm gunna miss you mommy."

" Oh, I'm going to miss you too Page!"

" Mommy! I don't want you to go!" Kage whined.

" Mommy has too. We are going to make the world safe for you kids to play," Amy explained.

" Remember your promise mommy," Gen said.

Rouge nodded and kissed her forehead, " we'll be back soon."

Cream walked out of the room and towards Tails workshop, the mothers and kids followed her. She walked down the stairs and ran into Tails' arms.

" I'm going to miss you Tails," she whispered as he hugged her tightly.

" I'm going to miss you too. I'll be back soon though."

She nodded into his chest as he kissed her forehead repeatedly.

" I've reprogrammed Omega and Gamma. They are going to stay here and protect you and the kids while we are gone. I've also programmed them to be able to get each other ready for battle."

Cream looked into his eyes and they kissed, only breaking it because they needed air. Page hugged his father tightly as Shadow just rubbed his head.

" Be good for Auntie Cream okay son," Shadow stated.

Page nodded and hugged his father tighter; Shadow smiled and hugged his son back. Sonic was hugging his son tightly and kissed his forehead.

" Be back soon. I gotta play hero now," he said.

Kage smiled and hugged his father around the neck. Knuckles was holding his daughter in his arms.

" Be good, be safe, take care of the other ok?"

Gen nodded, " be safe, take care of mommy and the others, and come home soon ok?"

Knuckles nodded and kissed his daughters forehead, " oh, and you're in charge of the Master Emerald. Make sure Page and Kage don't break it like they've done before."

The parents said their final good byes and got on the X-Tornado. Tails took off his necklace and put the key in the ignition.

" Ready for take off!" Tails yelled as the engines started up.

Everyone waved as the plane disappeared.

" Be safe everyone," Cream whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Please don't hate me for what I've revealed in this chapter! Don't hate me for them, I thought they were a good idea! I don't own Sonic, or Barney! You'll see why Barney later in the chapter. Despite the seriousness of this chapter, I was able to add a joke. I REALLY need suggestions right about now! PLEASE HELP! Five (5) reviews and I'll give you Chapter 5! Read and Review!

**Chapter Four: Secrets Revealed**

A bat with piercing yellow eyes sat on a throne. His fangs could be seen as he smirked. Large leathery wings stretched out behind him.

" Master Tye?"

Tye looked at the bowing male squirrel in front of him and sighed.

" What is it Nickel?" Tye asked in his cold voice.

" It's the Sonic Team, they've finally shown their faces. They are heading this way," Nickel stated.

Tye smirked, his fangs showing even more, " good. I knew they would come sooner of later."

He stood up off his thrown, and Nickel lifted his head a little to get a better look at him. Tye was a mobian fruit bat with large wings. His fur was an off white color, and his skin was a light tan. The scariest thing about him were his yellow eyes, it made him look demonic.

" What do you mean Master?" the squirrel asked.

Tye's yellow eyes looked directly at him. Nickel was shorter them him definitely. He had dull gray fur and baby blue eyes. Nickel shuddered as he felt his master's gaze land on him.

" The heroes are coming to kill me, but little do they know that they've lead me to their hideout. Find the point of origin where they're plane appeared and send a squad to attack and destroy the base. Also, keep that plane on radar."

Nickel nodded and stood up, " yes Master."

With one last bow, Nickel turned around and walked away. Tye began to chuckle lightly as he sat down on his thrown.

" What's so funny darling?" a female bat asked.

She had light yellow fur and brown skin. Also, she had soft blue eyes.

" They are coming. We will finally have her Kara," Tye whispered into Kara's ears.

Kara smiled, " good. We must purify her because of that damn echidna."

" Once we have purified her, we can purify the world!"

Kara kissed her husband as he held up a picture of a female bat with soft ocean blue/green eyes, white fur, tan skin and she was wearing blue eyes shadow.

" Our daughter will sit and rule with us Tye."

Kara began to chuckle and her husband did too. Their chuckles grew into evil laughter. Tails looked at the fuel gage on the X-Tornado and frowned. It was pretty close to empty. He began to take it down on a patch of land.

" Tails, why are we going down?" Sonic asked.

" We are almost running on empty, I need to refuel that's all. I don't want us crashing into the ocean. Plus, it's almost night, we should rest."

Sonic shuddered and Amy let a giggle escape her lips, " Sonic especially wouldn't like that!"

Everyone, except Sonic, laughed at his expense. The plane landed on the ground softly and they jumped out of it. Sonic began stretching his legs, as Shadow and Rouge did. Knuckles and Huri helped Tails get the gas tank hooked onto the X-Tornado.

" How long do you think it will take Tails?" Knuckles asked.

" About and hour, but I was thinking we should stay the night here. We all need rest," Tails stated.

Huri nodded, " sounds good to me, what about you guys?"

Everyone said yes, so it was settled. Tails took some sleeping supplies and food out of the cargo bay. He handed a sleeping bag and a bowl to everyone, then took out a hanging pot, two cans of chicken noodle soup, a can opener, spoons, a lighter and a three metal rods, two of which had holes in them.

" Someone needs to go get fire wood so I can start cooking our soup," Tails stated as he shoved the two rods with holes in the ground.

Sonic and Shadow nodded as they ran off. In seconds they were back with a few logs. They put the logs under the pot and Rouge lit the fire. Huri opened the cans and handed them to Tails. He poured them into the bowl and began to stir it.

" It's going to be pretty strong since there is no water around here," Huri stated.

Knuckles took one can and jumped into the air, flying off into the distance. A minute later he returned, the can full of water, he poured it into the pot, " now it's not."

Tails smirked as he began to stir the pot, " how many heroes does it take to make a pot of soup?"

Everyone just shook their heads and chuckled. Tails smiled as he continued to stir the pot.

" This is almost as funny as the time you played the recording of the conversation Sonic and Knuckles had when I was in the hospital seven years ago, and the 'punishment' they were so afraid of," Rouge mentioned.

Sonic and Knuckles stopped laughing as the others just laughed harder.

" In my defense, that was only because they made fun of me and the way I proposed to Cream! They even edited the tape to make it funnier! I still don't know how they got into my lab. Plus, I will never figure out how they used that machine!"

Tails shot Knux and Sonic death glares as they smiled innocently.

_Sonic and Knuckles chuckled as they placed the tape in the VCR._

" _Oh man this is going to be so sweet!" Knuckles laughed._

_Sonic was to busy chuckling to say anything. _

" _Daddy? Uncle Knuckles? What are you doing?" Kage asked. _

_Knuckles and Sonic jumped slightly at hearing his voice, but calmed down._

" _We are just playing a practical joke on Uncle Tails. Nothing to worry about, tell everyone to come to the briefing room okay? I'll give you candy if you do," Sonic said patting his son on the head. _

_Kage nodded feverishly and ran running down the hall, yelling, " everyone, daddy and Knuckles needs everyone to go to the briefing room! They have something to show us!" _

_Everyone came out of their rooms and walked towards the briefing room. Incoherent mumbles could be heard from everyone. It was only nine in the morning after all. Sonic held the door opened as everyone came in, but he stopped the kids._

" _Kids, why don't you go play with Chaos and Tikal?" Knuckles suggested. _

_Gladly, the kids ran out the door towards the Master Emerald room. Sonic shut the door and walked over to the TV._

" _What you are about to see may horrify and make you go," Sonic cleared his throat and in a girly voice went, " awwww."_

_Knuckles started to laugh as Sonic coughed. Shadow had an eyebrow raised, as everyone else was laughing. _

" _Everyone ready?" Knuckles asked as he put his finger on the play button. _

_The group nodded as he pressed the button and the tape came on. The words " Sonic and Knuckles Present" came up on the screen, a second later " The Proposal". Cream and Tails jaws dropped as they appeared on the screen. There was no sound, only words at the bottom of the screen. The first set of words appeared as Tails opened the door._

" _What was that?" appeared, then " I'm sorry Cream. I shouldn't have eaten they bear burrito knowing I would be nervous." _

_After those words, the two teens just zoned out. Shadow was laughing his ass off, and Rouge, Huri and Amy were trying to hold back their laughter. Huri and Amy stopped laughing as the camera zoomed in on them while Tails and Cream were kissing. _

" _Damn, Tails sure can give her tongue huh Huri?" a second later the words, " yeah, go Tails! Take her right now!"_

_The two girls glared at Sonic and Knuckles, but they were laughing to hard to even notice. Shadow had fallen out of his chair, and was clenching his gut tightly. The movie ended about thirty-five minutes later. Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles were on the ground rolling around on the floor. Rouge had thought it was funny at first, but a lot of the things were completely immature and inappropriate. _

_After the movie, Tails was beat red from anger. It was hard to tell what Cream was thinking, but you could tell she was beyond embarrassed. Amy and Huri were pissed, glaring daggers at the laughing boys. Tails got up and grabbed Cream's hand._

" _Come on Cream. I need to talk to you in the lab," he mumbled. _

" _Aw come on Tails. You know it was all fun and games?" Knuckles yelled._

" _Paybacks a bitch," Tails yelled._

_Rouge got up and walked out of the room, " you two are going to die."_

_Amy and Huri left without a word, to pissed off to speak. Amy made sure to lightly kick Sonic in the side. He grabbed it but continued to laugh. After a few minutes, Tails grabbed an old tape recorder and smirked proudly._

" _Ha! I knew I'd find it!" he let a triumphant grin cross his lips. _

_Cream smiled wickedly, " is that what I think it is?"_

_Tails nodded tossing the tape into the air then catching it again, " oh yes. Though it will be no where near as embarrassing as what he put us through, the tape should help with that?" _

" _What tape?" Amy asked walking in. _

_Tails smirked, " the tape I'll have dug up in a few minutes from hospital records. It has no sound so this should work. Not only that, but I recorded something else on this tape that they don't know about!" _

_He started laughing like a mad scientist as Huri walked into the room. The three girls sweat-dropped. Rouge walked in a few minutes later, just as Tails sat at the computer. _

" _I'm sorry for what my dumb ass husband did Tails. That was totally uncalled for, what ever revenge plan you have planned I'll keep secret," Rouge whispered. _

_Tails nodded and continued to type at the computer, about five minutes later he yelled in triumph, " who's da man? I da man!"_

_He felt the girls stare at him questionably, and he sweat-dropped; turning around rubbing the back of his head. A Sonic like gesture on his part. _

" _Too much like Sonic," Amy whispered into Rouge and Huri's ears. _

_The two girls just chuckled. Cream walked over to Tails and placed a hand on his shoulder._

" _You are a genius you know that?"_

_Tails nodded as she kissed him on the cheek, " yes. I know I am."_

_Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles were still in the briefing room. They were still laughing, but not as hard. Shadow had to lean against a wall for support. Sonic and Knuckles were still on the ground. Suddenly the doors shut, and they all stopped laughing._

" _Hey, what the hell?" Shadow questioned. _

_Tails' face appeared on the screen, the way his eyebrow was twitching made him look like a mad man. Suddenly, the three weren't having fun anymore. _

" _Tails let us out!" Sonic yelled. _

" _No."_

" _Come on Tails, we were just having fun!" Knux whined. _

" _Now I will have mine."_

" _Why am I being locked up in here with these idiots?" Shadow asked. _

" _Well, I just wanna show you some funny footage, then you Shadow, are free to leave. Knux and Sonic however are going to stay and receive their punishments."_

" _Say what!" Sonic and Knux yelled at the same time._

" _Rouge insisted that we punish you two, and Amy came up with the form of punishment."_

_At their names, Amy and Rouge appeared behind Tails, smirking._

" _I think I did a really good job on picking the form of punishment too, don't you Rouge?"_

_Rouge nodded, trying not to laugh, " oh yea. I'm going to enjoy watching them squirm."_

_Knux and Sonic got scared; Rouge and Amy getting an idea together HAD to be dangerous. _

_Huri appeared on the screen, "Shadow, you are welcomed to come to Tails' lab to watch. Also, pick up the kids and bring them down here too, this is just going to be too good to pass up." _

_Shadow nodded, as Knuckles and Sonic appeared on screen. This was the event that happened years ago when Eggman was still alive…. _

_He blushed lightly as Knuxs chuckled. _

_" What's so funny? She's really upset Knuxs!" Sonic whispered harshly._

_" It's not her it's you! You're blushing!"_

_Sonic continued to rub her back as she slept, " Am not."_

_" Whatever lover boy," Knuxs whispered._

_" What about you and Rouge? I know you like her, and can use it as blackmail at anytime! So HA!"_

_Knuckles blushed, " I know you like Amy so I can use that as blackmail, so you should keep your mouth shut."_

_" So you admit you DO like Rouge? You didn't deny it."_

_" Ya well, you didn't deny that you like Amy."_

_" Should we forget this conversation Knuckles?"_

_" Yes, yes we should."_

_Shadow had fallen down again, tears spilled out of his eyes. Knux and Sonic were beet red from embarrassment. The tape started to go forward and stopped on another scene…._

_Tails walked into the room and looked at Sonic, then burst into laughter._

_" Man! Its times like this I wish I had a camera!"_

_" Shut up Tails! Or I'll tell Cream you like her!" Sonic said evilly._

_Tails shrugged, " she knows, we got together after Rouge went missing. She needed a shoulder and I was it."_

_Knuckles and Sonic's eyes widened in shock._

_" You got a girl before me!" they both yelled._

_" You've both never been on a date? I'm younger then both of you and I got a date first?" Tails fell to the floor laughing._

_The screen blanked out and Shadow was rolling on the ground in laughter. The girls in Tails' lab were on the floor too. Tails had his head down on his keyboard laughing._

_" I don't believe that! That was pure genius Tails!" Rouge managed to choke out._

_Tails lifted his head and wiped his tears away, " I know! I need to get Shadow out of there right now so give me a second to finish the punishment."_

_The screen turned on again and they saw Tails' face, a few tears still rolled down his cheeks, " Shadow get out of there now. Remember to get the kids on the way over. Just run through the door."_

_Shadow didn't even bother to questions as he ran at the door, and then disappeared. Sonic and Knux ran at the door, but smashed into it. Everyone in the lab started to laugh again as Shadow appeared with the three kids._

_" Okay, let the punishment begin!" Tails yelled as he pushed a tape into the VCR._

_Sonic saw the TV come on, and slowly turned his head. His eyes widened in fear as he saw a purple dinosaur appear on screen._

_" No, no anything but that! Please! NO!" he screamed._

_" What are you getting so worked up abo….DEAR EMERALD NO! NOT BARNEY!" Knuckles yelled._

_He began punching the door, but to no avail. They were made of some weird metal that Tails had discovered. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't break the door down. Other TV monitors came out from hidden departments, all of them playing the same thing. Tails, Cream, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Huri, Page, Kage and Gen were all laughing so hard that you would think that they were mad._

_Sonic and Knuckles were back to back. They couldn't get away; it was impossible._

_" Why can't you use Chaos Control?" Knuckles yelled._

_" Shadow and I were training earlier. I can't, I'm just to exhausted!" Sonic shouted right back._

_" TAILS! THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!" Knux screamed._

Sonic shivered at the memory, " that had to be one of the scariest things to ever happen to me."

Knuckles nodded as he laid in his sleeping bag. Everyone else was chuckling at the memory. Tails yawned and lay down. Everyone said their good nights and fell asleep. Cream was sitting in front of a computer screen in the medical lab.

Her fingers clicked over the keys quickly. She was typing in a list of all of her symptoms. Cream clicked the 'submit' button and waited a second. The question 'did you have your period this month' appeared and she clicked 'no'. Her eyes widened as she saw the screen, she quickly grabbed a test and ran into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, she sat up against the wall. Her eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks were stained with them. She held the pregnancy test in her hand; her eyes fixed on the blue tip.

" I'm pregnant, with Tails' baby," she whispered in disbelief.

Her free hand was placed on her stomach as she repeated it to herself, " I'm pregnant………."


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay, chapter five is up! Bad things are going to happen so stay tuned…or I'll have to torture Shadow:Laughs evilly:

Shadow: Why me! I didn't do anything to you!

Me: It's called complete randomness.

Sonic:laughs:

Me: Sonic, that's not nice :pulls out a water gun: but neither is this:shoots water at him as Shadow laughs:

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT WATER!

Me: Read and review or I'll have to continue to torture Sonic!

Shadow: Maybe you shouldn't review! This is just too funny!

Me :pulls out another water gun and begins to shoot Shadow: I'll also torture Shadow! So review! Also, sorry the chapter is so short!

Rouge: Just read and review people, she's losing her mind. Also, she don't own Sonic, Sega does.

Chapter Five: On The Move

Tails opened his eyes, and yawned. He sat up and smiled, a new dawn a new day. His hand made its way down to the chain and key around his neck. The chain and key his fiancée had given him on his sixteenth birthday. A small smiled crossed his lips at he thought about Cream.

It had only been about a day and he missed her so much. He got up and walked over tot he X-Tornado, taking his sleeping bag with him. Tails put the bag into the cargo bay and jumped into the cockpit. Somehow, he felt Cream's warmth all around him, and that relaxed him. He heard everyone moving about and smiled.

Tikal patted Cream's back as she cried. Cream was by no means sad that she was going to have a baby, she was upset because she couldn't tell Tails right away. Chaos, Gamma, Omega and Emerl were watching the kids while they talked.

" I mean, what if the worst does happen Tikal? I would have to live with the regret of not telling him. If I had let him examine me, then he would have found out! Why was I so stupid!"

" Cream, your not stupid. You just didn't want Tails to worry about you. You did the right thing," Tikal reassured.

Cream wiped her tears away and looked up at her, " you really think so?"

Tikal nodded, " yes I do. If he knew that you were pregnant he would be distracted with thoughts of the baby. Since he doesn't know, he can focus on the mission; and that makes it safer for everyone."

Cream smiled and nodded, " yeah. I guess your right."

Tikal smiled and nodded again. Gen, Page and Kage were practicing fighting. Gamma, Chaos, Emerl, and Omega just watched. Cream had told them to go about how they normally would in a day, which ment training until a victor was announced. Gen kicked Kage's hammer out of his hands.

" Not so high and mighty now are you Kage?" Gen asked.

She felt a sharp pain in her back as she was sent flying into a wall. Page stood there holding his bo staff, smiling wickedly.

" Not so high and mighty now are you Gen?" Page mocked.

Gen growled as she stood up, wiping away the small amount of blood that came out of her nose. She had dropped her bow and had only one arrow left. Now she was completely unarmed. Kage picked up his hammer and smiled at her evilly. The two hedgehogs ran at her, weapons ready to strike. She just barely managed to roll of the way.

" Systems show only a 10 chance of victory for Genesis," Omega stated.

The other two robots nodded, as did Chaos. Gen jumped into the air and hovered above the two boys, smirking proudly. As quickly as she could, she dived down and grabbed her bow. Kage swung at her with his hammer, but missed and hit the ground. She smirked as she stayed in the air, and aimed it at Kage.

" Payback sucks," she whispered as she quickly changed who she was firing at.

Page was caught by surprise and was unable to dodge the arrow. He felt the small volt of electricity flow into his body and fell to his knees. His body wouldn't respond to any commands he was giving. Gen smirked as she flew down and grabbed his bo staff.

" One down, one to go," she looked around for Kage.

Her ears twitched and she quickly jumped into the air. A second later, a hammer came down where she had just been. She quietly dropped down behind him and stuck the tip of the staff into his back.

" I win," she stated as he growled.

The spectators clapped as Gen bowed. Cream and Tikal walked in.

" Good job Gen, I watched you on the monitor. All of you did a good job, your parents would be proud if they saw you kids," Tikal said.

The three smiled, and Page fell over.

" I could use a little help here," he mumbled.

Gen, Kage, Cream and Tikal started laughing as they stared at Page on the floor. They walked over to him and picked him up. Then carried him out of the room.

" Is everyone ready to leave again? We are going to be going over water and can't afford to leave anything behind," Tails stated, sitting in the pilot's seat.

Everyone else hopped in and nodded, " yes."

Tails took off his necklace and put the key into the ignition. The plane roared and took off into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six people! I don't know how many chapters are left, I just know what is in my head. I don't own Sonic, really wish I did though! Give me 5 reviews and I'll give you chapter seven!

Chapter Six: Surprise Attacks!

An hour had passed since the little spar. Page was finally able to move again. It was a quarter till one. Tikal and Chaos had gone back into the Master Emerald. The kids were in the playing room with Omega, Emerl, and Gamma.

" Are we ready to attack?" asked a male wolf.

His fur was orange and he had black eyes. A female red fox walked up behind him.

" Yes sir," she said, her tail moving back and forth behind her.

" Good job Elle, we attack now."

" Yes Commander Blake. Troops mobilize and move out now!" Elle barked.

" Omega, do you know what's wrong with Auntie Cream?" Page asked.

Gen looked at Gamma, " do you Gamma?"

Kage stood next to Emerl, " what about you Emerl?"

" No, we have no information on Cream's condition," they chimed in unison.

The kids sweat-dropped.

" Thanks," the kids said.

Cream sat in her room, feeling uneasy. It wasn't the pregnancy either, she knew that something was going to happen. She got up and walked to the playing room, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Her speed began to increase and soon enough she was running toward the room. She burst through the door and saw them playing there just fine.

" Auntie Cream what's wrong?" Gen asked, startled by her sudden presence.

Cream's eyes darted around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She could see nothing, but still felt uneasy. Page and Kage looked at her strangely.

" Yeah Auntie Cream are you okay?" Page questioned.

" You don't look so good Auntie Cream," Kage stated.

" Yeah, I'm just…"

" Incoming missiles! Take cover!" Emerl said.

Emerl grabbed Gen, Omega grabbed Page and Gamma grabbed Kage. They covered their bodies. Cream didn't have time to react, the missiles hit the base and she lost her balance.

" AUNTIE CREAM!" the kids yelled.

The robot's hands turned into guns and they began shooting falling debris. Cream rolled under a desk and covered her neck.

" Are you kids alright?" she screamed.

" Yes!" they screamed back.

Soon, the shaking stopped and the kids ran over to her. She stood up and they hugged onto her tightly. Omega, Gamma and Emerl walked over to her.

" Many heat signatures detected. Two organic and fifty mechanic," Gamma stated.

" They are coming this way. Best if we go to Tails' workshop. What we need is there," Omega said.

Omega walked out first, followed by Cream and the kids. Bringing up the rear were Gamma and Emerl. They made it safely to his workshop. Gamma walked over to a cabinet and opened it. A TV screen appeared above them with Tails face.

" If you are getting this message it means you have opened up this cabinet. Which means one of two things, first that the base was attacked and Gamma, Emerl, and Omega brought you down here. Or it means that the kids picked the lock. In either case, this cabinet contains your upgraded weapons. For Kage, I made your hammer more like your mother's. It now has spikes, but unlike your mother's it has spikes on both sides. It also has a spear tip like your mothers. For Page, your mother told me of your bo staffs origin. It was the same type of weapon that your grandfather used. I've made you a double-sided spear. Finally, Genesis I've made it to where your arrows pierce skin now. They still deliver a jolt of electricity, but it's much stronger now. Instead of the normal 10 volts that just stun your body, it's now 10,000 volts that will short circuit any robot it pierces. Page, Kage, Gen these aren't toys anymore, these are serious weapons that can really hurt someone so you must be very careful with them. Please, take care of one another and be safe," Tails said smiling.

Omega handed Gen her new bow and a quiver of arrows. Gamma handed Kage his new hammer. Emerl handed Page his spear.

" Cream, if you are there with them, I love you and miss you so very much. Make sure you take care of them along with yourself. You will find the keys to the X-Cyclone in the bottom drawer of my computer desk. If you are indeed under attack please get out of there. Emerl will activate the self-destruction switch. All important things about the kids past are locked up in a safe that will be safe," Tails whispered, then the screen went blank.

Cream ran over to the desk and pulled out the keys. She held them in her hand, and just stared at them.

" Activating base self destruction switch. Confirm command Cream," Emerl stated.

She clenched the keys to her chest and turned around to face Emerl, smirking.

Blake growled as a robot walked up to him.

" Have they been found yet?" he barked.

" Sorry, no life forms have been located," the robot stated.

Blake growled again and punched a wall, " damn it! Keep looking!"

The robot bowed and walked away. Elle appeared beside him.

" Chill, we'll find them. We'll bring the freak back to Master and get a huge reward."

" So we can kill everyone but the freak?" Blake asked.

Elle nodded, a huge grin on her face, " those are our orders."

Blake grinned, " works for me."

" I knew it would."

Their ears twitched an explosion? Blake's eyes widened as he pushed Elle into a doorway. He covered her with his body as fire came roaring down the hallway. After it passed, they stepped out of the doorway. Pieces of robots were everywhere.

" What the hell happened?" Elle questioned.

Cream looked around the corner; she saw a black wolf and a red fox. She smirked as she listened to their conversation.

" I don't know, but something isn't right here," Blake whispered.

Elle sighed, " what was your first clue?"

Cream continued to watch them as she motioned the kids and robots over to her. They came, making little noise. She watched as robots walked up to the fox and wolf.

" Okay there are a lot of robots we have to destroy, be careful okay? On the count of three," Cream whispered.

" You don't have to get sarcastic Elle!"

" One…."

" Don't yell at me Blake!"

" Two…."

Page and Kage got ready to run out and Gen jumped into the air, they all readied their weapons.

" Three!" Cream yelled as she jumped away from the corner.

Blake and Elle jumped when they heard a yell. They looked towards the direction it came from and saw a rabbit; two little hedgehogs, their target and three robots come running at them.

" All squads, get over here now!" Blake yelled as he drew his sword.

Elle drew about fifty throwing knives. About a hundred robots came around the opposite corner; their guns ready to fire. Omega's, Gamma's and Emerl's arms became guns.

" If you hand us over the freak, then we will spare your lives. If not then we will use force," Blake barked as he motioned his sword towards Gen.

" She is not a freak and I will not let you harm her!" Cream yelled.

" There is no way you can beat us, just hand her over and we'll leave," Elle cooed.

" I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not a freak!" Gen yelled, she released an arrow and it hit a robot square in the chest.

It blew up, taking the robot next to it with it.

" ATTACK!" Blake yelled as the robots rushed towards the group.

Omega, Gamma and Emerl just shot them down when they came close. Gen stayed in the air and fired at Elle. Every once in a while, Elle would throw a throwing knife at her, but she dodged them easily. Cream had grabbed a metal rod she had found and was fighting with Blake. It looked like they were evenly matched.

Page and Kage were fighting back to back; taking out any robots that got near them.

" Look, the island is coming into view!" Amy exclaimed.

Tails nodded, " yep, I'm going to take it down nice and slow now. Once we land, I'll activate the camouflage gear, then we'll advance toward the base."

The plane slowly began to descend onto land. They all knew the plan; they all knew the giant risk they were taking. None of them cared though; they were doing this for their kids. The plane softly hit the ground and they all jumped out. Tails hit a switch, and the X tornado turned a green, it could still be seen if you looked close enough.

He also grabbed a backpack and put it on his shoulders.

" Okay, now lets get going," Shadow whispered.

" Not so fast, don't move. We've got you surrounded!" someone yelled.

Spears were shoved close to their bodies.

" Hands in the air!" the same voice yelled.

They reluctantly did as they were told a squirrel with dull gray fur and baby blue eyes appeared a smirk on his face.

" Well well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat and Huri Hinto. I'm Nickel, main servant of Master Tye," Nickel said smirking.

" Looks like someone has done their homework," Rouge remarked.

" I'm sure Master Tye will be especially happy to see you Rouge. He has been waiting a long time to see you. Tell me, where is your daughter, Genesis? Did she come with you?" Nickel asked.

Rouge glared daggers at him, Knuckles did the same.

" You stay away from our daughter!" Knuckles yelled.

" You see I can't do that, all freaks must be cleansed of this world, then it can be reborn and better then ever!"

" Gen isn't a freak!" Rouge yelled, moving forward a little only to have a spear shoved closer to her.

Knuckles grabbed her and pulled her back, but he really wanted to kill the squirrel too.

" Not to worry, the two boys Page and Kage will be sparred because they are off full blood. Gen must be destroyed though, she is imperfect just like that thing," Nickel motioned a finger towards Tails, " there!"

Tails growled at him, but stopped when a spear got closer to his heart.

" Come now, I will take you to the base to meet Master. He will be happy to see you all!" Nickel said as he walked in front of them.

Reluctantly they followed him.

" So much for the plan," Huri mumbled.

" We always have plan B," Shadow whispered.

" What's that?" Huri asked.

" I'll let you know when I make Tails think of it," Shadow answered.

Huri sweat-dropped and sighed as she looked off into the sunset.

Elle threw her last throwing knife at Gen, who was currently dodging robot fire.

Kage looked up and smacked some robots into the wall. He saw the knife flying at her.

" Gen! Look out!" he yelled.

Gen saw the knife out of the corner of her eye and flew upward. It didn't work, the knife pierced her wing and she fell to the ground. She slid an arrow up her sleeve before she hit the ground. The point was away from her skin. She lay on the ground, blood seeping from her wounded wing.

" Gen, get up and run!" Cream yelled as she dodged a blow from Blake.

Gen just stayed where she was as Elle advanced towards her.

" You have nowhere to run now freak! I'll kill you!" Elle yelled as she drew a small dagger.

Page and Kage where trying their hardest to smash and stab the robots in front of them to get to her. Elle was only inches away from her and closing in.

" Now you die!"

" Not a chance!"

Time stood still as Page and Kage smashed the last robots in front of them. They saw a small puddle of blood on the ground. Horrified looks on they're faces as they saw the dagger sticking out of Gen's shoulder. Cream kicked Blake into a wall, and quickly spun around to see Gen.

" Gen!" she screamed.

Emerl, Omega and Gamma finished destroying the robot forces and just looked on.

" I'm not a freak," Gen whispered, pushing the arrow deeper into Elle's abdomen.

Blood seeped out of Elle's mouth, and out of her abdomen wound. It seeped onto and into Gen's gloves.

" It's….not over…..we'll…still...win," Elle whispered.

Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, Gen withdrew the arrow and put it back in her quiver.

" No," she said sternly, " you won't."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven! I don't own Sonic, I know it saddens me too. Read and Review, 5 reviews equal chapter 8. Tell me if I did a good job with the povs!

Chapter Seven: Complete Despair

Elle lay there unmoving, Blake got up and was going to attack but then he saw her.

" Elle?" he questioned.

When he got no reply, he dropped his sword and ran over to her.

Genesis POV

He sat down beside her and placed her head in his lap.

" Elle!" he called again.

'It made me want to cry. I just took someone's life! I mean, I had too! She was going to kill me! The wolf guy, I think she called him Blake, is crying now. I made him cry. I still don't believe I just killed her. I know I did though, I can feel her blood on my hands. It must have seeped through my gloves. My head is starting to he now, no wait, my whole body hurts. I forgot that my shoulder still has that dagger in it, and my wing now has a whole in it. I won't be able to fly for a while. This is just great! Why is my vision all blurry? Wait, am I crying? Why am I crying? I've never cried before! I'm too strong for this. I don't believe this! He has a right to cry I don't!'

Kage's POV

'Hey, her shoulders just shook. Whoa, is she crying? The great Genesis crying? I can't really blame her; she just killed someone after all. I don't see her as a killer though, that Elle girl is the one to blame. If she didn't charge at Gen like that then she would be alive. I'd better go check on her.'

I slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder.

" Gen, you okay?" I asked.

Her body jumped slightly at the sound of my voice. She turned around, blood pouring out of her shoulder wound. The dagger is in her hand. She dropped it and sure enough she is crying.

" No, I'm not," she whispered.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I can feel her body shaking, her tears on my shoulders, and her blood on me. My arms wrapped around her small form and held her tightly. She just continued to sob, and I continued to let her. A few tears slipped from my eyes as well.

Soon she stopped, my ears twitched. Her breathing was different. Cold sweat ran down my face as I looked to Auntie Cream.

Normal POV

" Auntie Cream! Gen isn't breathing right!" Kage yelled.

This got everyone's, excluding Blake's, attention.

" Hand her to me, we've got to get out of here!" Cream yelled.

Kage picked Gen up bridle style and handed her to Cream. Gen's breathing was shallow, but she was breathing. Cream placed a hand to the child's forehead. She withdrew it quickly.

" How could she have developed a fever in so short of a time?" Cream questioned.

Omega walked over to Cream and took Gen from her arms.

" Scanners show her fever is 101.2, immediate medical attention is required," he stated.

Cream nodded and looked at the kids. She motioned for them to follow her and they did. First, they ran and grabbed the Master Emerald then they ran down the hall and into the hanger. She smiled when she saw the X-Cyclone ready to launch. The kids, her and Emerl jumped in while Omega and Gamma switched to hover-mode. Cream put on her headset.

" Launching X-Cyclone!" she yelled as the plane took to the air.

Omega and Gamma weren't far behind.

Cream didn't look back, " activate self-destruct sequence Emerl."

Emerl nodded, " self-destruct in one minute."

She nodded and looked off into the sunset.

" Elle?" Blake questioned again.

He was getting desperate. She hadn't moved. Deep down, he knew she was dead, but he just couldn't except it.

" Self-destruct in ten seconds."

He didn't know where that voice came from, but he didn't really care either.

" We can live in hell, together, forever," he whispered into her ear.

" Two."

He lightly pressed his lips to her cheek.

" One."

" Self destruction complete," Emerl stated.

Page and Kage had fallen asleep, and Gen was out cold. Omega had put a temporary bandage on her wing and shoulder. She wasn't losing much blood, but she had lost a lot earlier. The clock in the X-Cyclone read nine o'clock. A site to land came into view.

Slowly, she brought the plane down. The site looked like it had just recently been inhabited, maybe a little more then twenty-four hours ago.

" Tails," Cream whispered, " he must be flying slowly to reserve fuel."

Omega and Gamma landed beside her. They helped, along with Emerl, to unload certain things. They unloaded the Master Emerald since it could provide a heat source. Cream smiled as Tikal appeared. She was slightly startled, but relaxed.

" Tikal, nice to see you," Cream smiled.

" It is nice to see you too Cream. I wanted to tell you to place Gen by the Master Emerald. It want's to heal her," Tikal whispered.

Page and Kage were still asleep. Cream nodded and did as she was told. The Master Emerald began to glow, as did Gen. She watched as Gen rose into the air a bit, but then went back down. The glow stopped and Tikal smiled.

" It is done now, she is as good as new," Tikal stated, " also, I wanted to tell you that you could sleep tonight because Chaos and I are going to watch over you."

Cream nodded, and a smile crossed her lips, " thank you Tikal."

" It is no trouble my friend. Why don't you go to sleep now, you need all the rest you can get."

Cream POV

I smiled and lay down on the ground, looking up at the stars.

'How I have missed the stars over the years. I don't get to see them much anymore. With all the commotion as of late, I guess I just haven't had the time. I guess you never really know what you have until you have to do with out it.'

I felt the warm wind hit my body, as if coursing me to sleep. My eyelids got heavy and soon enough, I did.

Normal POV

Tails was chained to a wall in the prison block, alone. A bared window was very close to him. The others were in a different cell, but not Rouge. No one knew what had happened to Rouge. They had all been knocked out and placed in the cells.

He had heard Knuckles yelling, asking where Rouge was. The guards didn't answer him though. They had told him that he couldn't be with the others because he was impure, a freak of nature. The words did hurt him, but he didn't let it show. He looked out to the stars and smiled.

Recently, they had always made him feel better. He couldn't explain it, they just did. It could have something to do with the fact that Cream had made him look at the stars with her before they went underground.

" Cream, please," he whispered, " be safe."

His voice was horse due to the fact he hadn't had any water in hours. Somehow, he felt that Cream was with him, watching the stars as well. With that thought in his head, he felt sleep over take him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight is here! Wow, I would like to thank all of those people who have reviewed this story! It means a lot to me. I just had to have the nightmare sequence again, it got so many reviews the last time. Hope you all like it this time around! I don't own Sonic, but I do own the following characters: Gen, Page, Kage, Nickel, Tye, and Kara. I give anyone permission to use them, as long as they do the same. Read and Review! 5 Reviews and I'll put up chapter nine!

Chapter Eight: Revealing Nightmare

_Gen was just standing there. She was in some strange palace looking place, like a castle. She took a step forward, and lights came on. Six very familiar looking people stood in a line, and a seventh sat chained to a chair. Gen's eyes widened in surprise as who they were clicked in her mind._

" _Mom, Dad, Auntie Huri, Auntie Amy, Uncle Tails, Uncle Sonic, Uncle Shadow!" she screamed. _

_They didn't pay any attention to her. She screamed their names again, but they didn't answer._

" _Why won't you answer me!" Gen yelled. _

_Suddenly, their heads shot up, and a new figure appeared. She could feel the tension in the room rise suddenly. It really scared her. _

" _Let them go!" her mother yelled. _

_Gen stared intently at the scene. Her eyes felt like they were glued. She was forced to watch. _

" _I'd rather not, they must be destroyed, especially the freak with two tails," the other voice said. _

_She didn't know who it was, but she knew he was a bad man. He had just called her Uncle Tails a freak. He pulled his sword out of his sheath, and pointed it at Tails. She felt fear rise up in her stomach. _

" _Then kill me and let them go, they are pure!" Tails yelled. _

" _I'm afraid I can't do that, but I will kill you," the person said._

_He drew his sword back; Gen quickly closed her eyes. The screams of everyone could be heard. Gen opened her eyes her vision was blurry. She quickly wiped away her tears. Blood was everywhere, and everyone was screaming, except Tails. _

_His throat had been slit. She could only stare as he did that to everyone except her father and mother. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. Gen couldn't even move her gaze away from their bloody forms. _

_Page's, Kage's and Auntie Cream's crying faces flashed before her mind. She tried to force her body to move, but couldn't. _

" _Now, to finish the job so the word can be reborn," the killer said. _

_He raised the sword again; the blood staining it seemed to glow in the lighting. The sword began to close in on her father's neck. _

" _No! Please don't hurt my daddy!" she screamed. _

" _Please, leave him alone!" Rouge screamed, trying to break her chains. _

_The sword connected with his neck and a spray of blood went everywhere. Gen just stared in horror at her father's corps. Her mother was sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone's blood spray was on her. _

" _Why are you crying? I just did you a favor. Now you can marry your own kind," the killer said. _

_Gen could feel his smirk growing. She let a low growl escape her lips. Her mother was growling too. The man came into the light. He was a bat with big wings and piecing eyes._

" _He must be that Tye person," she whispered to herself. _

_A gray squirrel came up to him and pulled him away from Rouge. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but after a minute she heard Tye laughing. He walked back over to her mother._

" _It seems that, your freak of a daughter has been killed. Along with the two young hedgehogs and the rabbit," Tye stated. _

_Rouge looked up at him in sheer horror, " you sick son of a bitch! Just wait till I get out of here! I'll kill you you bastard!" _

_Tears reformed in her eyes as she began to cry again, " I'll kill you do you hear me!"_

_Tye just smirked and left the room. Everything went black around her. _

" _What is the world is going on!" Gen screamed. _

" _This is what will happen if you don't go to them."_

" _Who said that?" Gen questioned. _

" _You must go and save them."_

" _Who are you!"_

" _Save them, or the world will suffer."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _You and your friends are the only ones that can save them now."_

" _You mean my family right?"_

" _Correct."_

" _My dream will come true if we don't go and save them?"_

" _Correct."_

" _But we don't know where they are!"_

" _You will know."_

" _Why did you pick me to show that to! Why didn't you show Auntie Cream?" _

" _You were the only one I could talk to."_

" _Okay, but who are you?"_

" _There is no time for questions. You must wake up now it is dawn. You must wake the others and get going before it is too late."_

" _Wait I still have questions!"_

" _Wake up and get there before sunset, or the world is doomed," the voice faded away._

" _Wait! I still don't know who you are!" Gen yelled. _

Gen sat up quickly and wiped the sweat off her face. She stood up and walked over to Cream.

" Auntie Cream? Wake up please," she whispered.

Cream opened her eyes and smiled.

" Gen, what's a matter?" Cream asked, sitting up.

" We need to go, we gotta go to where Tye is keeping everyone," Gen stated.

" What are you talking about?"

" I had a dream, if we don't get to where everyone is before sunset, Tye is going to kill them!"

" Honey, I think you just had a nightmare that's all."

" No, we really need to go Auntie Cream please!"

Gen had tears in her eyes as she pleaded.

Cream smiled and nodded, " okay wake up the boys and I'll pack our things. By the way, who do your wing and shoulder feel?"

" My wing and shoulder? They feel fine," Gen stated nonchalantly.

She walked over to the boys then spun around quickly, " wait they feel fine? Why do they feel fine?"

Cream chuckled, " Tikal told us to have the Master Emerald heal you."

Gen nodded, " oh okay"

She spun back around and walked over to Page and Kage.

" Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!"

" Bakey where?" Kage asked sitting up quickly.

Page slowly sat up and hit him in the back of the head, " idiot."

" Ow, that hurt!"

" Here I was expecting it to tickle," Page said sarcastically.

" Really?"

" No."

" Your really mean you know that Page?"

" Yes, I know."

Gen sighed, " you two done yet? We are leaving, you've gotta help pack everything."

" Heya Gen! How are you feeling this morning?" Kage asked worriedly.

" I'm fine Kage, thanks for asking," Gen said warmly.

Kage nodded and got to work, like Page did. Gen walked over to Gamma, Omega and Emerl. She stood there for a second, thinking of how to wake them up.

" Gamma, Omega, Emerl can you guys wake up now?" she asked.

Cream smiled at Gen's antics. She was poking the robots, trying to wake them up. Cream walked over to Gen.

" Wanna wake them up?" Cream asked.

Gen nodded, " I don't know how though."

" Emerl, Gamma, Omega terminate sleep mode and become active," Cream said sternly.

They're eyes suddenly glowed and they stood up.

" I gotta remember that," Gen mumbled.

" Sleep mode terminated, now in active mode," Omega stated.

" Help us pack please, we are leaving," Cream said.

They all got to work. Within the half-hour, they were packed and in the plane.

" Ready for take off!" Cream yelled as she stated the engine.

The plane took off, Omega and Gamma right behind them.

" So where are we headed Gen?" Cream asked.

" I don't really know the name of the place, but I know which way to go," Gen stated.

" Works for me, which way?"

" Just keep heading straight."

Cream nodded and turned on the boosters. Gen just sat in her seat, thinking to herself.

' Just hang on guys, we're coming!'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine up already? Wow, to tell the truth, I never thought this story would get this far. I mean with the serious writters block I had back on chapter 5 I never would have guessed. Anyways, you all know I don't own Sonic. Read and Review, 5 reviews and you'll get chapter 10! I'm serious, I need reviews!

**Chapter Nine: Family Reunions And A Breakout**

Tails opened his eyes and pushed himself up from the ground. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he spit it out. After he awoke this morning, they unchained him and took him to some strange new place.

" Have you had enough yet freak?" Nickel asked.

He swung his sword around in his hand as Tails pushed himself up a little more.

" Answer me!" Nickel yelled as he kicked him in the side.

Tails screamed in pain as he was forced onto his back.

" Stop it! Leave Tails alone!" Rouge screamed.

She was tied to a chair, being forced to watch.

" I'm afraid I can't do that, I have my orders from Master Tye, and until he tells me to stop I will continue!" Nickel yelled.

Tails stood up, and held his left arm. It hurt a lot; his shoulder was probably dislocated.

" I'm…not..a freak," he said calmly.

Nickel glared daggers at him, " you need to learn your place!"

He ran at Tails and slashed him in the side. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, but it would cause some damage. Tails winced as he felt the cut with his hand.

" I know my place," Tails whispered.

He felt his knees give way and he fell to the ground. His body was just to tired, but his will refused to give up. He placed his hands by his face and began to push himself up. Nickel smirked and walked over him.

" I know your place too, it's on the ground with your face in the dirt!" he yelled.

He lifted his foot and smashed it into Tails back. A scream of pain emitted from Tails' mouth.

" Tails!" Rouge screamed.

Rouge couldn't watch it anymore and she pulled against the ropes binding her to the chair.

" Hang on Tails!" she screamed again.

Tails screamed again in pain as the foot came crashing down into the middle of his back. A small amount of blood flowed down his chin. Rouge looked at him, and pulled against the ropes again. They snapped and she jumped into the air. Nickel laughed as Tails screamed in pain under his feet.

Rouge came crashing down on him and kicked him away. Nickel flew into the opposite wall and slid down.

" Damn girl," he growled.

Rouge just stared at the wall where she had kicked him, then turned he gaze to Tails. He was pushing himself off the ground again. She ran over to him and helped him to his feet. He was in horrible condition. Multiple cuts ran up his legs, his tails had been cut up a little too.

The cut on his side was bleeding pretty badly, there was a cut on his lip and his nose was bleeding too.

" Tails are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Tails nodded and wiped the blood off his chin, " I will be. What about you? Knux is real worried about you."

" I'm fine, they haven't tried anything."

" Guards! Restrain her now!" Nickel yelled.

A bunch of robots came from nowhere and grabbed her by the arms.

" Let go of me!" she screamed.

Tails saw Nickel's sword by him and picked it up.

" You heard the lady!" he yelled, stabbing a robot threw the chest.

It let go and Rouge swung her body around to kick the other one in the head. That one let go and she landed by Tails. They were surrounded by robots, with no way out but through them.

" Shall we?"

" Ladies first."

Tails and Rouge were about to lunge at the robots when they heard clapping.

" Bravo, bravo."

Rouge's ears twitched, ' that voice sounds very familiar, but from where?'

" Who are you?" Tails demanded.

" Why I am the one you came to destroy, I'm Tye," he said.

He walked out of the darkness and stepped into the light. Rouge just stood there shocked as she looked on.

" There's no way," she murmured.

" Rouge, you okay?" Tails questioned.

He dropped the sword and placed his hands on her shoulders.

" Rouge?"

" I'm glad to see you remember me Rouge dear," Tye voiced.

" Your dead, your dead. You and…and…her are dead!"

" Rouge what are you talking about?" Tails asked.

" I saw you two die!" Rouge screamed.

She sank to her knees, holding her head.

" Rouge! Snap out of it!" Tails yelled.

" Is that anyway to greet your father Rouge?" Tye asked mockingly.

" Your lying! You're not him! He's dead!" she screamed again.

Tye smirked, " take the freak to his friends in their holding cell. Kara and I would like to talk to our daughter."

" I'm not going any…" Tails fell to the ground, out cold.

Nickel stood behind him smirking, " wanna bet?"

Rouge was too caught up with what was happening to notice that Tails was being dragged away.

" We're not dead Rouge, we are very much alive," Kara said, walking up beside her husband.

" But I saw you two die!"

" You saw us fake our deaths, Rouge. The drug we were given only temporarily stopped our hearts," Kara said soothingly.

She walked towards Rouge and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rouge smacked her arm away and stood up.

" Stay the hell away from me you bitch!"

" Rouge, how dare you talk to your mother like that!" Tye bellowed.

He walked up to her and punched her right across her face. Rouge fell to the ground.

" Don't you touch me! I was happy to see you put to death!"

Tye kicked her in the stomach, " shut up! I order you right now to shut up!"

Nickel threw Tails into the cell.

" Tails!" everyone yelled.

" What did you do to him!" Sonic yelled, struggling against his chains.

" What does it look like?" Nickel retorted.

" Bastard!" Sonic yelled again.

Nickel only laughed as he walked away, " soon, you'll all be in oblivion together!"

They heard the door slam shut, and they just stared at Tails. A course of " Tails are you okay" and " wake up Tails" hit him. Tails slowly opened his eyes and smiled at everyone. Sighs were released all around.

" Tails are you okay?" Amy asked.

" What did they do to you?" Huri questioned.

Tails pushed himself into a sitting position, " I'm fine, and that guy beat me up."

Tails scooted over to the bars and used them to help him up. Everyone except him was chained to the walls, completely unable to move. Tails smirked as he looked out to see if any guards were around. As luck would have it, none were.

" Idiot," he whispered.

" What did you say Tails?" Shadow asked.

" Amy, do you have a hair pin?" Tails asked eagerly.

Amy nodded, " yeah, in my hair why?"

" There are no guards around right now, this may be our only chance," he said, taking the pin out of her hair.

He quickly undid her chains, then Sonic's, Shadow's, Knuckles', and finally Huri's.

" Man, that feels a lot better," Knuckles said, rubbing his sore wrist.

" Knuckles, I saw Rouge," Tails stated.

Knuckles ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, " is she okay? Is she hurt at all?"

" Let go of me and I'll tell you."

Knuckles released his grip on the fox.

" Thank you, she isn't hurt physically from what I could tell but mentally might be another matter."

" What do you mean by that Tails?"

" I don't really know what happened, but we saw Tye and she just stared freaking out about how he should be dead. He said that he was her father."

Everyone gasped at what he said.

" There is no way, her father is dead. Along with her mother they were put to death on Mobious," Amy stated.

" Elaborate please?" Huri asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! The last chapters are coming up fast! I don't own Sonic, Sega does though, and I'm trying to buy it off them. For some reason, they won't see it to me though. Oh well, Read and Review while you still can! 3 reviews will get you chapter 11!

Chapter Ten: Explanations all around

Amy took in a deep breath, " well, from what she told and showed me her mother and father, Kara The Bat and Tye The Bat were put to death back on Mobious because they were killers."

" What kind of killers?" Huri asked, " I mean there are serial killers and mass murderers."

" They couldn't come up with a word for it, they killed in masses and one person at a time."

Everyone just stared at her as she explained.

" The strange thing was, they only killed mobians with genetic mutations."

" Like me?" Tails asked.

Amy only nodded; she couldn't form the word yes. Knuckles' gaze changed from intent one, to a look of pure fear.

" Oh no, Gen," he whispered under his breath.

" What was that?" Shadow asked.

" Gen, she's in danger!" Knuckles yelled.

Realization dawned on them as they realized what he ment. Gen was a cross between an echidna and a bat, making her not exactly normal.

" That jackass his going to go after his own granddaughter!" Huri yelled is disbelief.

" What about Page, Kage and Cream? Think he will go after them too?" Sonic asked worriedly.

Amy looked at her husband worriedly, " I-I real-really don't know."

Huri backed up into Shadow's arms, shaking her head in disbelief, " he wouldn't really kill kids would he?"

Amy stared at her, " most…of his victims were…..children under the age of ten."

The statement was so soft it was barley heard by the group, but it was. The cell was silent for a few minutes. Knuckles punched the wall behind him, denting it.

Tails slammed his fist on the ground, then stood up, " that settles it, we're getting out of here now!"

He walked over to the door and stuck his hand through the door. Carefully, he placed the hairpin in lock and stated to move it around. Unconsciously, he stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. With a sudden 'click', he smiled and pulled his arm back into the cell.

" Ta da, instant freedom."

He slid the door sideways, opening it. Rouge lay on the ground, just staring up at her father and mother with hatred.

" Aren't you curious how we are still alive?" Tye asked.

Rouge just continued to stare at him, though she did want an answer to that question.

" We paid of the warden to switch the drugs around to a medicine that will temporarily stop the heart, but within minutes will restart it again. Then, after we were pronounced dead replacements were found and we switched places," Kara stated.

" Sick bastards," Rouge whispered.

Tye kicked her again in the gut and she screamed in pain. A plane landed slowly on the strange island.

" Are you sure this is the place?" Cream asked.

" Pretty positive, it feels right," Gen stated, hoping out of the plane.

" Scanners show ten heat signatures," Emerl said.

Page pondered on that for a second, " but only seven people went. Plus Tye is the bad guy. So that's eight, who are the other two?"

Kage shrugged, " why are you asking me?"

" I wasn't, I was just thinking out loud," Page pouted.

" Oh!" Kage said in understanding.

" Multiple enemies coming this way, preparing to attack," Gamma stated.

" Affirmative," Omega agreed.

" Do you think you can hold them off while we go save the others?" Cream asked.

" Affirmative," the three robots said in unison.

Cream nodded, " come on kids, we're going."

" But what about Omega, Gamma, and Emerl?"

" Relax Page, they can take care of themselves."

" Okay Auntie Cream."

They ran off, in the direction of the castle like base. As they ran, Gen saw something out of the corner of her eye.

" Heya I think I found something," Gen yelled.

She ran towards it, the others following her.

" What is it?" Page asked.

Kage fell down holding his head, " Ow! What the heck?"

Cream put her hands where Kage's head was when he was standing, and felt something solid. She moved her way up and smiled at what it was.

" It's the X-Tornado! That confirms that they are here!" Cream shouted with glee.

Gen grabbed a stick and poked the bag that was lying on the ground, it fell over to reveal a bag full of…

" Rings!" Gen shouted, " this must be Uncle Tails' bag of rings!"

Kage crawled over to them, fearing that if he stood up he would get hit again. Cream just walked over to them and picked the pack up, she put it on her shoulders.

" We'll take them with us, we can definitely use them," Cream stated as she ran off towards the castle/base again.

The kids just nodded and followed her.

" So what are you after this time?" Rouge demanded.

" We are going to finish what we started, we are going to purify the world and you my dear," Kara answered.

" What do you mean by that?"

Tye scoffed, " simple we are going to get rid of every freak on this plant and we are going to kill that damned echidna that tainted you."

Rouge eyes went wide in shock, " you leave him alone! He is my husband and I love him very much!"

" I don't care, we will soak you in his and your daughter's blood and you will be purified."

" No, don't hurt them please!" Rouge begged.

" Guards, take her to her room and make sure she can't escape!"

Nickel came up to Tye and whispered something in his ear, then bowed and walked away. Tye just kept smirking as guards grabbed Rouge's arms and legs. She tried to get free, but just couldn't.

" It seems we may get to purify you sooner then we thought, your daughter has come to us."

" No please! Don't hurt them! Leave them alone!" she screamed as the guards took her away.

Kara wrapped her arms around Tye as he laughed.

" Man, where are we?" Sonic asked.

" How am I supposed to know!" Tails retorted.

" Because you know everything! Duh!" Sonic stated.

Shadow growled and hit Sonic on the back of the head, " shut up or we are going to get caught."

They were walking down some strange hallway, checking every door looking for Rouge. Also, they were looking for Amy and Huri's weapons. Huri opened another door and a smirk crossed her lips. She entered the room and grabbed Amy's hammer, and her sais. Carefully, she walked back out of the door, though it was really hard seeing how Huri couldn't figure out how to make Amy's hammer shrink.

" Amy!" she whispered loudly, " Amy, help!"

Amy walked over by her, and her eyes instantly lit up, " my hammer! Oh I have missed it! Thank you Huri!"

She took the hammer from Huri and pressed a button, it instantly shrunk.

" Your welcome, I also found my sais! My beautiful sais!"

" Heya can we move it along?" Knux asked, a little annoyed that they were gossiping.

Here they were, trying to save the world not to mention his wife and kids and their kids, and they were talking about their weapons. The nerve of them.

" Sorry Knuckles, we're just happy we have them back," Amy said nervously.

Huri nodded, " yeah sor….."

" Let me go damn it!" someone screamed.

Robots were carrying a white female bat, which was struggling to get free.

" Let me go!" she screamed again.

Everyone smiled as they recognized who it was, " Rouge!"

They ran at the robots, ready to fight. The robots saw them and dropped Rouge on the floor, and readied their guns. Rouge jumped into the air and just kicked their heads off. The other's stopped running and just stood their. Rouge stopped fuming and saw him.

She smiled and ran towards him, tears in her eyes as she hugged him. He hugged her back and started laughing.

" Rouge! I'm so glad you're okay!" he kissed her on the lips, then hugged her tighter.

" Knuckles! I'm so glad my father and mother didn't get to you! How did you escape?"

" Tails picked the locks."

" We've gotta find Gen! Before he gets to her!"

" What do you mean? Gen is safe with Cream and the boys, we've gotta stop your parents!"

" No, they are here! On the island!"

Everyone was shocked at what she said, Cream and the kids were on the island?

" Do you know where they put the Chaos Emeralds? Or have any idea where they would put them?" Shadow asked.

Rouge nodded, " I know exactly where they are."

She broke the embrace with Knuckles, and started walking in the direction the robots had just come from.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven! This is so cool! The story is pretty close to being completed! I think I'm going to write about three more chapters, maybe more. I really don't know. Oh well, I don't own Sonic or any Sonic characters. But I do own Tye, Kara, Nickel, Gen, Page and Kage. Read and review! 3 reviews and I'll post chapter 12!

Chapter Eleven: More Family Reunions!

Gen, Cream, Page and Kage crawled through the air vent. Page, Kage, and Gen were having no problems crawling through the vent, but Cream was. She was just a little too big to be doing things like this. Gen was leading, followed by Kage, Page then Cream. Kage stopped, as the fur on the back of his neck stood up.

" Do you guys feel that?" he asked.

" I don't," Cream whispered.

" Neither do I," Gen stated.

" I do," Page said.

" What do you feel Page?"

" I don't know, but what ever it is, there is a lot of it Kage."

Kage nodded in agreement, " that's what I feel too."

They sat there in silence as Cream began to think, then the fur on the back of her neck stood up too.

" I feel it now too, something is very familiar about this energy signature."

Gen just stared at them, confused.

" I got it! It's the Chaos Emeralds, that would explain why Gen can't feel it," Cream stated.

The kids just stared at her questioningly.

" Okay, Page and Kage, both of your fathers can use the Chaos Emeralds for different things. First off, they can both use Chaos Control, which you two have seen them do. Then, they can use it to attack too, Page your father uses Chaos Spear and Kage your father uses Sonic Wind. Finally, they can both turn into their super forms, AKA Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow. I'm not surprised that you two can feel the energy, since it is probably in your bloodline. Your mother's have been trying to learn how to use the chaos energy too."

" Then why can you feel it Auntie Cream and I can't?" Gen asked.

" When I was younger, I was exposed to the Chaos Emeralds, as was Tails. Tails can use the Chaos Emeralds to attack too, Tail Gate. I can't, but I guess being exposed to Tails helped me be able to find the emeralds. Gen, the reason you can't since the Chaos Emeralds like us is because you've never really been exposed to them. Your power, like both your parents, lies in the Master Emerald. It's the only explanation I can think of."

" Then one of you should lead the way," Gen stated.

" Actually, I can feel the energy growing in the way you were headed. You sure you can't feel the it?" Page questioned.

" I don't feel what you guys feel, but I do feel something very strong pulling me in that direction."

" Just keep going the way you were going Gen. Page and Kage you follow her, I'm going in a different direction," Cream whispered.

A horrified look crossed their faces.

"Why? You can't leave us alone," Kage said hastily.

" Something stronger than the Chaos Emeralds is pulling me in a different direction. I'm going to give you kids the rings, but I am going to take some," she said reaching into the bag, taking five rings.

She quickly stuffed them into her pocket and smiled at them, " you'll be fine. Just follow Gen and if you get into trouble, just yell. I have a feeling your parents are nearby."

" Really?" they asked eagerly.

She just nodded and turned around, " be safe."

They nodded and continued to follow Gen, " you too."

Omega fired a bullet into the last robot guard. It fell over and blew up. Gamma and Emerl walked over to him.

" Targets destroyed," Emerl said blandly.

" Beginning self repair," Gamma stated.

" Affirmative," Omega said.

All three robots began to repair themselves. Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Huri, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails were walking down a very long hallway. Rouge was leading them to the Chaos Emeralds. Tails was falling behind. His wounds were bleeding pretty badly. He felt his knees give way and fell to the floor, clutching his side in pain.

" Tails, are you okay?" Huri exclaimed, rushing to his side.

The others were by him a second later and helped him lean against the wall. He was breathing heavily, and he was starting to get pale.

" I'll live, but I don't think I can go on."

" Don't say that, we'll help you to your feet," Sonic said.

" Don't bother, even if I could continue I'd only be slowing you guys down. You need to go on ahead without me; you can come back for me later. I don't mind."

" He's right," Rouge said, looking downwards.

" Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, we should leave him behind and come back for him later," Knuckles agreed.

Shadow and Huri nodded slowly, even Amy agreed. Sonic just looked at his friend in the eyes and let a small sigh escape his lips.

" Are you sure you want us to leave you behind?"

" Yeah, positive."

" Then we will, Rouge continue on."

Rouge nodded and continued to run down the hallway. They turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. A smile crossed his lips as he sat there, then he pushed himself up.

" I knew you were following us."

Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Huri and Amy were running down the hallway.

" Sense that?" Sonic asked.

" Yep," Shadow said, " Chaos Emeralds."

" We are very close, good job Rouge," Amy said.

" Tell me that after we have the emeralds," Rouge stated as she stopped in front of a room.

The doors were huge; Sonic just looked at Knuckles. Knuckles grinned, getting the message. He thrusted his fist forward and broke them down. They all walked inside, and gasped. In the middle of the room was a machine, like the Eclipse Cannon it housed all seven Chaos Emeralds.

" I didn't think they were capable of such machinery," Rouge whispered under her breath.

" We weren't, but Professor Gerald Robotnic was," Tye stated as he flew down.

" All we had to do was adjust it to fulfil our needs. Instead of destroying the planet, the blast will only destroy those that have a genetic abnormality of some sort," Kara said as she landed by him.

" We won't let you do this," Shadow growled.

Everyone nodded in agreement. About one hundred robot guards appeared, circling them.

" You don't have any choice in the matter," Tye stated.

He raised his arm, and the robots began to attack Sonic, Shadow, Huri and Amy. Knuckles growled as he ran at Tye.

" Yes we do!" he yelled, getting ready to punch Tye.

Rouge nodded and ran at her mother, " we will stop you!"

Unknown to them, the Chaos Emeralds began to pulsate. Omega, Gamma and Emerl flexed their joints as they finished repairing themselves. The Master Emerald began to pulsate. They looked at the Master Emerald as Tikal appeared.

Emerl looked at her, " Tikal, what reason do you have for being here?"

" You must listen, take the Master Emerald to the Chaos Emeralds. You must hurry!"

Omega walked over to the Master Emerald and picked it up, " will comply."

Tikal disappeared as they switched to hover-mode. They flew off towards the base. Since Omega had a Chaos Emerald detector in him, they would have no problem finding them.

Tails looked into Nickel's eyes.

" Glad you noticed my presence, unlike your friends."

" Yeah well, my hearing is very sensitive."

" Good for you, I came to finish you off."

" Sorry to tell you, but that isn't going to happen. I have someone I promised I'd get back too, and I intend on keeping that promise."

Tails got into a fighting stance, as Nickel did the same. Gen, Page and Kage were crawling faster in the vent. Gen had said that it wasn't much further up, so they were hurrying. Her ears twitched as they stopped.

" Why are we stopping?" Page asked.

" Don't you hear that?"

They shook their heads no.

" Listen, it sounds like a battle."

The two boys pressed their ears down to the metal, and sure enough they heard it too.

" You think it's them?" Kage questioned.

" I do, and it's coming from the direction I sensed we need to go."

" Then let us hurry," Page said as they started crawling again.

The noise increased as they crawled, so they unconsciously crawled faster. Light could faintly be seen up ahead. Gen stopped again, at the cover. She looked down and saw their parents fighting with robots, and two bats.

" Down there!" she pointed out.

Amy stabbed a robot in the stomach with the handle of her hammer, and used that robot to smash the one next to it. A shadow lurked over her, baring its talons.

" Amy! Watch out!" Sonic yelled in horror.

He was surrounded by robots, so he could do nothing to help her. Amy felt the skin on her back being sliced opened, she screamed in pain as she dropped her hammer. It skidded only a few inches away from her hand. Three deep scratches were on her back, bleeding pretty badly. The talons were raised again, ready to deal the final blow. Amy reached for her hammer, not being able to push herself up or stretch her arm out very far.

" AMY!" Sonic yelled as the claws came down.

" Mom!"

Amy turned her head in time to see the robot being smashed into the ground. Kage stood over the pieces for a second, then rushed to her side.

" Mom are you okay?"

" Amy, are….Kage?" Sonic yelled in shock.

" Hi dad!"

Huri turned her head at Sonic's surprised yell.

A double-sided spear pierced a robot next to her.

" You should be more careful mom," Page said, pulling his spear out of the robot.

Knuckles was sent into a wall by Tye. He slowly opened one eye, and saw Gen shooting arrows at robots.

" Gen, no," he whispered.

Rouge kicked her mother, who blocked.

" Seems the calvary has arrived," Kara stated.

" What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

Kara motioned her hand over to the kids, " I do believe the girl is Genesis. Am I correct?"

Rouge looked in horror as she saw her daughter, handing something to Amy. Kara took that opportunity to kick Rouge in the face, sending her into a rock column. Rouge screamed in pain as she felt one of her wings break.

" Rouge!" Knuckles yelled as he heard her scream.

" Kara, there is no use in purifying her anymore! Just kill her!" Tye barked.

Amy took the ring gratefully, and clutched it in her hand. Soon, the cuts on her back healed and she stood up.

" Thank you Gen," Amy said.

Gen nodded, and took to the air again, shooting robots with her arrows. She looked towards her parents and saw her father fighting Tye in a corner. They were throwing punches and kicks every chance they got. Her gaze wandered over to her mother, who was on the ground. Another female bat standing over her with a small knife in her hand.

" Mom! Look out! She has a knife!"

Gen's face had a look of pure horror on it, and she felt as if she was so close to tears. She quickly loaded an arrow and took aim.

" Please, don't miss," she whispered as she released it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve! This is a very messed up chapter if I do say so myself. My little sister called me demented for writing it. I'm proud of the evilness! I don't own Sonic, I really wish I did though. I've decided that as the very last thing I do to this story, I'm going to post the page, characters, and characters without spaces. I'm going to see how long it all is together. Read and review! 3 reviews will get you chapter 13!

**By the way, I need to know how Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles met. If I do not receive this information then I can not continue the story. Please, tell me this vital information! **

Chapter Twelve: Unwanted Memories

Cream heard a grunt and felt her heart lift.

" Tails," she whispered.

" You're a freak, and you deserve to die," a harsh voice said.

She felt her blood run cold. That voice was familiar in away, but she couldn't place it. There was a nagging feeling in her stomach, telling her to get away from there, but there was also a feeling telling her she needed to hurry over there. She heard Tails scream in pain and that was it for her. Cream pulled her fist back and punched the metal slate in front of her.

It broke and fell to the ground. Nickel stopped as the metal fell in front of him. The metal was followed by a rabbit in a yellow tube top and blue jeans. Tails opened his eyes and saw her standing over him. Even though Nickel could only see her back, there was something very familiar about her.

" Cream, what are you doing here?" Tails asked.

" Tails, are you okay? Oh my God you're hurt! Here take this!" she placed a ring in his hand and folded his fingers over it.

" A ring? Where did you get this?" he asked as he activated its power.

Nickel stared in disbelief as the cuts on Tails' body slowly began to disappear. The ring faded and Tails stood up. He took Cream by the shoulders and hugged her.

" Now, what are you doing here? It's dangerous."

" They attacked the base and Gen had a weird nightmare saying we needed to find you guys. So we came here. Besides, by the look of things you should be thanking me for the help."

Tails smiled and broke the embrace, " thank you Cream."

" Your welcome."

" Hate to break up your little love fest, but I do believe we have a battle to finish freak," Nickel stated, getting ready to fight.

Cream began to turn around, " he's not a fre……"

Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at his light blue eyes. A smirk crossed Nickel's lips as he saw the horror in her eyes.

" Now I remember you, and by the look in your eyes you remember me too, isn't that right squirt?"

Cream started to involuntarily shake as she just stared at him.

" Cream? Are you okay?" Tails asked worriedly.

Tails glared daggers at Nickel. Cream started to back away from Nickel. Her mind was racing with so many questions. She felt herself bump into the wall. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at him. She damn well knew who he was, and what he was capable of.

Lost memories of that night began to flash in her mind.

_A ten-year-old Cream walked down the street with her mother, Vanilla. It had been about four months since Eggman and Omega had died. Everyone was still looking for the Chaos Emeralds. Her boyfriend, Tails was turning eleven in two days. Her and her mother were out looking for a present for them. _

_Vanilla had known about the new couple since they had gotten together. She was extremely happy for her daughter, because she knew that Tails would always love and protect her. _

" _How about this store honey?" Vanilla asked, pointing to a mechanics store. _

_Cream nodded and they walked in. After about two hours, they had placed an order for spare parts, scrap metal and a new set of tools that would be engraved with Tails' logo. The order should arrive tomorrow at her house. Then, she would invite Tails' over because they had planned to spend the whole afternoon together. She would give him his presents, and the special homemade cake she was going to make. _

_It just so happened that his birthday was on the same day as their five-month anniversary. She was so happy that they had been together for five months. Vanilla looked down at her daughters smiling face and smiled. Cream heard a soft rustling sound coming from the ally next to her. She looked down it and gasped in surprise. _

_There was a small kitten playing with a cardboard box. It had white fur with gray paws. One of its ears was also gray. It had big blue eyes and a black nose. Over all it was a very adorable looking kitten in Cream's eyes. _

" _Mommy? Can we please take that poor kitty home with us?" Cream begged. _

_Vanilla looked down at her daughter and smiled, " sure. Be careful though, it might bite or scratch you Cream dear." _

_Cream nodded and ran towards the kitten, but it began to run away. _

" _Hey, wait! I just wanna give you a home!" Cream yelled, running after it. _

_Vanilla ran after her, " Cream dear, don't run you could fall and get hurt!" _

_Cream had the kitten cornered when she felt someone grab her by her shoulders. She screamed as the figure turned her around. Cream stopped screaming as she came face to face with her mother. _

" _Cream, I thought I told you not to run," Vanilla said sternly. _

_Cream looked down to the ground, " I'm sorry mom, I just wanted to catch the kitten." _

_A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. _

" _Hello there Vanilla, squirt," it said. _

_The voice was male, and didn't sound too friendly. Vanilla pulled Cream into a protective hug._

" _Who are you, and how do you know us?" Vanilla questioned. _

_He looked at them with his hard blue eyes, and Vanilla tightened her grip on her daughter. He smiled evilly and unsheathed a sword. The blade was pointed at Vanilla. The blue eyed person charged at Vanilla. She had just enough time to throw he daughter out of the way, before the sword went through her stomach. _

_Vanilla screamed in pain, and the figure just pushed the sword further into her. As quickly as it was there, it was gone. Vanilla collapsed and a pool of blood quickly formed under her. Cream opened her eyes and saw her mother on the ground bleeding, the figure just turned his gaze over to her. She ran over to her and flipped her onto her back._

" _Mom? Mom? Please answer me! I don't want you to go away! You can't leave me!" _

_Vanilla opened one eye and looked at her daughter, " Cream, I love you. Be strong through out your life, and be happy for me okay?" _

_Cream had tears streaming down her face, " I will mom, and I love you too." _

_Vanilla nodded weakly, her eyes closed for the last time. Cream began to sob as her mother lay dead in the ally. The blood began to soak through her dress, and her gloves where already soaked. _

" _Mom, don't leave me, please," she choked out. _

" _I have a message I want you to tell your friends." _

_Cream looked up at the figure that had just killed her mother. Her lips couldn't move, her body couldn't move. Overwhelming fear gripped her heart as he raised the sword again. _

" _My master told me to tell you, he will be coming for her soon, she will become his once again and there is nothing you and your friends can do to stop them. Once she is back in his grasp, he will purify the world of all evils and all those who object him. Tell them this when you see them." _

_She felt enormous pain in the back of her head and fell to the ground. Her body was covered her mother's blood. She saw him disappear before her world went black._

_Time passed as Cream lay next to her dead mother's body, day turned into early evening. No one even noticed them lying there. _

_When Cream finally woke up, her head was in pain as was her heart. She began to cry again when she saw her mother's form. Cream tried to recall what happened, but she couldn't. All she could remember where a pair of cold blue eyes. She forced herself to stand and walked over to a near by payphone. _

_Taking fifty cents out of her pocket and pushing them into the slot, she dialed Tails' number.  
_

" _Hello, this is Tails whom may I ask is speaking?" _

" _Tails?" Cream asked, her voice was raspy from crying so much. _

" _Cream? Are you okay? Do you want me to come down there? Where are you?" _

" _I'm in front of the Station Square Burger Shop. Please come and get me. We'll talk more when you get here."_

" _Cream, what happened? Are you okay?" _

_She didn't answer, and hung up the phone. Cream sat on the curb and thanked God that there wenen't many people around. She didn't know what time it was and didn't really care. _

" _Cream! Oh my God! Where did all this blood come from?" Tails yelled as he rushed to her side. _

" _Tails?" she asked looking up into his soft, worry filled eyes. _

_She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry, " she dead Tails."_

" _Who's dead Cream?" Tails asked as he rubbed her back. _

" _My mom," Cream whispered as she began to cry harder. _

_Tails eyes widened in shock as he tightened his grip on her. _

" _Oh Cream, I'm so sorry. What happened?" _

" _I can't remember. I can't remember anything that happened! I'm so stupid!"_

" _No your not, don't say things like that. Let's get you home and notify the proper authourities okay?" _

_Cream nodded into his chest as he picked her up, bridal style. He started to spin his tails around and took off into the air. She was clutching onto him for dear life as they flew in the air. He dropped down on her front lawn and opened the door. She was asleep in his arms and he didn't want to wake her, but he knew he had too. _

" _Cream, wake up. You're home," he whispered. _

_She slowly opened her blood shot eyes. Cream tried to smile up at him, but just couldn't manage it. He put her feet on the ground and helped her stand. _

" _Thanks Tails," she stated. _

" _It's no problem, I'll start a hot shower for you if you want."_

_Cream nodded as he walked into the bathroom. Water could be heard as he emerged, with a plastic bag. _

" _When you take your clothes off," a light blush could be seen on his face after that comment, " put them in this bag. They'll need to be saved as evidence. You're shoes too." _

_Cream nodded again and took the bag from him and walked into the bathroom. _

" _I'm going to call Amy and tell her, is that okay with you?" _

" _Yes!" she shouted from the closed bathroom door. _

_Tails picked up the phone and dialed Amy's number._

" _Hello?"_

" _Amy? This is Tails."_

" _Tails? How are you doing?" _

" _Amy, I need you to get over to Cream's house right away. It's urgent." _

" _Why what happened? Are Cram and Vanilla alright?"_

" _No, Vanilla was murdered, just get over here soon okay?" _

" _Yeah, be over in five minutes." _

_Tails hung up the phone and sat on the couch, waiting for Amy to come. While he was waiting, he called the police and told them what he knew. They told him that Cream would need to come by the station tomorrow to make a statement and ID the body. True to her word, five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Tails quickly walked over and opened the door. _

" _How is she Tails?" Amy asked as she walked in. _

" _She's taking a shower right now. Can you go get her a set of clothes ready for when she gets out?" Tails asked, " I would do it, but yeah there is the whole I'm a boy thing and her a girl thing." _

_Amy giggled and began to walk upstairs, " sure thing." _

_A minute later, Amy came down holding a pair of light blue pajamas with stars on them. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. _

" _Cream? It's me Amy. Just open your door a bit so I can hand you some clothes okay?" _

_Cream did as she was told and opened the door. Amy held out the clothes for her and she took them. _

" _Tell Tails that I don't wanna stay here tonight. I just can't." _

_Amy nodded, " okay, I will." _

_Cream shut the door and Amy walked over to Tails. _

" _She say anything?" Tails asked. _

" _She can't stay here tonight Tails, she said she just can't." _

_Tails nodded, " she can come stay with me if she wants. Hell, she can even move in if she wants. I just want her to be happy, and I want to find the twisted bastard that did this so I can kill him." _

_Amy stood there in shock; Tails had never talked like this before, nor acted like this._

" _No Tail," Cream stated as she walked out in her changed clothes. _

_Tails looked her in the eyes; she was different now. A strong desire for revenge was present, but grief, guilt, pain and love were still present. _

" _Revenge will be mine, no if and or buts about it." _

_Tails nodded and stood up, " I understand. Amy told me you didn't want to stay here tonight?" _

_Cream nodded, " yeah, I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't wanna live here anymore." _

" _You wanna come live with me then? I mean, we are together and I have spare room you can have."_

_Cream smiled a small smile, " I'd like that a lot Tails. What about all my stuff?"_

" _I'll help you take it to his house tomorrow. I bet I can get Knuckles, Rouge, Huri, Shadow and Sonic to help too," Amy stated. _

" _That's be great Amy, and I'd really appreciate it. Tails, did you call the cops?" Cream asked. _

" _Yeah, you need to go down to the station tomorrow to give your statement and," he hesitated, " and ID the body. I'm going with you so don't worry about being alone." _

_Cream nodded as her eyes filled with tears again, Amy rushed to her and took her into a hug. Amy whispered comforting words to her and hugged her tightly. When she broke the embrace with Amy, Tails took her into a protective hug. _

" _I'll always be here for you okay?" _

_Cream nodded and they left the house. _

" My master told me to tell you, he will be coming for her soon, she will become his once again and there is nothing you and your friends can do to stop them. Once she is back in his grasp, he will purify the world of all evils and all those who object him. Tell them this when you see them," Cream whispered as she stared at Nickel.

" I'm so glad you remember me!" Nickel exclaimed.

" Cream, how do you know Nickel?" Tails asked.

" He is the bastard that killed mom Tails! He stabbed her through the stomach with a sword! Then he knocked me out and let me lay in her blood!" Cream screamed.

Tails was surprised, " he did it?"

Cream nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks.

" Tell me, what made you remember me?" Nickel cockily asked.

" Your eyes," Cream whispered.

Nickel smiled as Tails just glared at him.

" Cream, you've got to be strong. Remember what you told me when I said I was going to kill the person that did that. You told me no, that you wanted to get him yourself. Now is your chance Cream. We can do it together," Tails stated as he wiped her tears away.

Cream nodded and stood up, determination was written all over her face, " right."

Tails stood next to her and got in a fighting stance. Nickel smirked.

" This is for my mom you sick bastard!" Cream yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13! Okay, I've delayed the past looking chapter by one. I've got everyone down, except Cream. I need to know how they met. As soon as I know that, I can get to work. I want everyone to know, that you can tell me how they met in Sonic X or Sonic Heroes or the Comics or the original Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon. Either way works for me! This is one of my favorite chapters because it took me one day to write it! I literally mean one day! My ass was so numb when I got up, it was so funny! Anyways, I don't own Sonic but really wish I did. Read and Review! 3 Reviews and telling me how Cream met Tails will get you chapter 14! Love ya all!

Chapter Thirteen: Final Battles

The arrow flew through the air and cut Kara's cheek. Out of shock, she dropped the knife and grabbed her cheek. Gen was still in the air, a small smile on her face.

" Not the direct hit I wanted but it go the knife out of her hand," Gen whispered, as she began to descend to the ground.

" Why you little monstrosity!" she shouted with rage.

With a flick of her wrist, another knife appeared and she threw it at the distracted Gen.

Rouge grabbed the knife her mother had dropped, and then she saw the other knife headed for Gen.

" Genesis look out!" she yelled.

Gen turned around and saw the knife, and pulled up a little more. Instead of getting a knife to the neck, she got a knife to the thigh. She winced in pain, but refused to scream. When she landed on the ground, Shadow was by her side.

" Gen, you okay?" he asked.

Gen pulled the knife out of her leg and nodded, " I'll be fine."

" Good to know."

Shadow summoned some chaos energy and directed it at a group of robots.

" Chaos Spear!"

Sonic had been separated from Kage and Amy. He currently was using his homing attack on five robots that had been stupid enough to line up for him. Amy and Kage were spinning knocking out any robot that got close to them. They both stopped to shake their heads clear of the dizziness. Kage looked towards his father and smiled.

" Kage, go help your dad."

" Why mom? He's doing fine, I've gotta help you!"

" I know you really wanna just run at the robots and blow them up, so go help your father."

Kage smiled and handed his hammer to his mother, " so I can fight with you too."

Amy nodded and took it as he son sped off to fight with Sonic. Every robot he ran past blew up into small pieces.

" Dad!" Kage called.

Sonic looked back at his son and smiled, " that's my boy!"

Kage grinned and stopped by his father, " thanks!"

They both jumped into the air and kicked a robot in the chest. The robot was sent back at two others, exploding on contact. There were only a few left around them, 10 if Sonic had counted correctly. Kage smiled as he stamped his feet on the ground, making them glow gold. His special adjustment to his shoes kicking in.

He ran around the robots in a second and appeared by his father again.

" 3..2..1..and now!"

The rest of the robots around them blew up while Kage's smile widened. Sonic looked at his son with a proud smile on his face.

" Good job son. I'm proud of you!" Sonic exclaimed.

One final robot appeared behind Kage, who was too busy to notice.

" Kage duck!" Sonic yelled, jumping into the air.

Kage did as he was told to, sort of. He did duck, but didn't cover his head; instead he slightly turned it so he could see his father kicking the robots metallic ass. Sonic kicked it about 7 times in the chest before he used both feet for one final kick. The robot was sent into a wall where it exploded. Sonic turned to his son again, who was looking at him.

Sonic just smiled and started to chuckle at his son's goofy expression. Kage had the tip of his tongue out, which he was softly biting on, and was rubbing the back of his head.

" Missed one I guess," Kage murmured.

Sonic burst into full out laughter, and didn't notice the robot flying at him. Kage saw the robot and gasped.

" Dad! Move! Flying robot coming at you!"

Sonic looked and quickly jumped out of the way. The robot slammed into a pillar and blew up. Amy walked over to her family and smiled.

" Didn't mean to send it in this direction, sorry Sonic," she whispered.

Sonic got up and smiled, " that's okay."

Huri's grip on her sais tightened as she spun around, cutting the robots chest cavities open. Oil sprayed on her but she didn't care. All that was on her mind was destroying the dammed things, then getting out of there so she could continue her life. She flipped over the robots and ran at some more. The robots just fell to the ground, dead.

Shadow had gone to check on Gen after she had been stabbed in the leg, and Page was no where to be seen. That really frightened her, but she couldn't afford to get distracted. A grunt of pain made her ears twitch, and she moved her head in the direction it came from. Page was standing there, bleeding from his left arm. He had his double-sided spear in his right hand.

Twirling it around in his hand, he hit the robots hard on their heads. It dented them and they fell over as oil leaked out. He stood there for a second before a blast hit him and he was sent to the floor. His weapon had stabbed him in the stomach.

" Page!" she screamed in pure terror.

Anger overwhelmed her body as she broke the sound barrier and was by him in an instant. Shadow's ears twitched when he heard Huri yell out Page, and fear gripped his heart too. Never had he heard that much fear in her voice before. Slowly, he turned his head and saw his son on the ground, his own weapon stabbing him. His eyes widened in terror and his pupils shrank.

" Page!" he yelled, the fear evident in his voice.

Shadow wanted to run over there, but there were so many robots surrounding them. If he left Gen alone, she could be seriously hurt. Page was his son though, and he had to make sure he was okay. Leaving Gen alone wouldn't be right though would it? After all, she was family too.

He felt a searing pain in his gut and looked at the robot that had just punched him. As suddenly as the robot had appeared, it disappeared being kicked away by Gen.

" Uncle Shadow, go check on Page," Gen said as she reached into the backpack.

" I can't leave you alone Gen, your hurt. Your parents would never forgive me if you got hurt because of me. I could never forgive myself if that happened either," Shadow stated as she gave a robot a roundhouse kick.

Gen pulled a ring out of the backpack, " I was saving this one for an emergency. If this isn't an emergency, then I don't know what is."

She placed it in his hand, then turned around to give a robot a punch to the midsection. Her bards cut into it and oil leaked onto the floor.

" Go help Page, I'll be alright. There are only a few more left anyways. So go already!" Gen yelled.

Shadow nodded and disappeared in a flash of green light. Gen smiled as punched another robot in the gut, her fist going through. Shadow appeared by Page, who was bleeding pretty badly. First thing he had to do was get the weapon out of his side, and he did. He placed the ring in his son's hand and the healing affect instantly took over.

He looked around for Huri, wondering where she was. A moment later he spotted her slicing up the robot that did that to their son.

" Huri, I think it's dead now! Pretty sure you killed it!" he shouted.

Huri stopped slicing the robot up with her sais and ran over to them. The wound was healed and she smiled.

" Is he going to be okay Shadow?" Huri worriedly asked.

Shadow nodded as Page opened his eyes and smiled.

" My bad," he whispered, forcing himself into a sitting position.

" It's okay, as long as you're okay," Huri whispered hugging her son.

" I'm fine mom really," Page said as he stood up, making sure he had his weapon in hand.

He then started to jump up and down in the air to demonstrate. Page jumped high over their heads and onto a few robots, taking a second to stab them in the head before jumping to a new robot. This process repeated about six times before he landed in front of his parents again. He held up the peace sign as the robot fell over, blowing up. Gen saw this and smirked as threw the last robot into the wall.

" Show off!" she yelled.

Page only smiled and shrugged, " me? No way."

Sonic, Amy, Kage and Gen made their way over to Shadow, Huri and Page.

" You okay man?" Kage asked.

Page nodded, " course."

Gen smiled as they high fived each other, but her smile changed as she heard an ear piecing scream. She covered her ears in pain since her hearing was so sharp. Her head turned in the direction of the scream and she saw her mother covered in blood.

" Mom!" Gen screamed.

Emerl, Gamma and Omega walked down the newly made entrance. They had decided that the quickest way to get where they needed to go was to just blast holes in the wall large enough to walk through. Scanners showed that they were just one blast away from getting where they needed to be. Omega raised his gun arm and shot a hole in the wall. The smoke cleared and they walked through.

Silence filled the room as everyone was staring at Rouge. Suddenly, Kara fell over, blood seeping from a wound on her chest. She lay there unmoving.

" Kara!" Tye yelled.

Forgetting that he was in a fight with Knuckles, he ran over to his fallen wife. Rouge had a look of pure regret and sadness. Knuckles ran to her side and hugged her. Tye shook Kara's body but she didn't move.

" Look what you've done Rouge!" Tye shouted, " you've killed your own mother! She's your family!"

" You guys are trying to kill Gen, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, Page, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Kage, Omega, Gamma and Emerl! **THEY** are my family now! You two were supposed to have died a long time ago!"

" Don't you talk back to me you whore!" Tye yelled as he went to slap her.

Rouge winced but Knuckles' caught his hand in the air.

" Don't you lay a hand on my wife, and don't you ever call her a whore! Ever AGAIN!"

Knuckles punched Tye in the face and sent him to the ground. Blood poured out of the wound Tye received. The Master Emerald's pulsating stopped, as did the Chaos Emeralds as they unplugged themselves from the machine. Omega, Emerl, and Gamma walked over to the little group. Tye's facial expression changed to burning rage as he stood up and charged towards Knuckles.

Cream kicked Nickel in the stomach. He bent over in pain but was quickly elbowed in the neck by Tails. His face slammed into the ground first. Cream and Tails stood above him and smirked when he didn't move. They're smirks faded through as he swept his legs under them, knocking them over.

Nickel stood up and kicked Cream in the side. She screamed in pain as he did it repeatedly. Tails lunged at him, and knocked him to the ground.

" Back off her jackass!" Tails yelled as they wrestled with each other.

Cream grasped her side as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her stomach was beginning to her and only one thought was coming to mind.

' The baby! Shit! What if something is happening to the baby! He stole my mother away from me I won't let him steal my baby too!'

Tails was on top of Nickel, punching him in the face. Nickel kicked him off and sent him into a wall. He then rushed at Tails, and lifted him up by the throat.

" Now I will kill you, then I will kill your bitch!" Nickel yelled, motioning a hand towards Cream.

Tails started to cough as the air was cut off from his lungs. He began to struggle with Nickel, trying to force his hand off of him. Nickel just laughed at Tails' futile attempts to get free. He never notice Cream getting to her feet and running at him.

" Get off of my fiancé asshole!" Cream yelled.

She kicked him in the side of the face and with a sickening crack, sent him into a wall.

" That was for both him, and my mom!"

Tails slid to the floor, gasping for breath. Cream had broken something, most likely his neck. A small smile crossed her lips. She knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" She's not my bitch, she's my fiancée ass," Tails whispered, rubbing his neck.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen! I don't own Sonic, really wish I did. Read and Review! 3 reviews and I'll update!

**Chapter Fourteen: Confessions and a Kidnapping**

" Tails are you okay?" Cream asked.

" I'm fine Cream, what about you? I saw you grasping your stomach. Is it hurt badly?" Tails asked, placing his hand on her stomach.

He stared into her eyes and she smiled.

" Tails, I'm not the one you should be worried about," Cream whispered.

Tails looked at her with a confused look.

" What are you talking about? Of course I should be worried about you!"

Cream shook her head with a slight chuckle, " no, you're not getting it Tails."

Tails slightly tilted his head, " you're right I don't."

She pressed her forehead to his, and placed her hand on his hand that was on her stomach.

" You know, for a teenage genius you don't get a lot of things."

" So I've been told."

" Tails I'm pregnant," Cream whispered.

It took a moment to sink into Tails' head. After a moment or two, he smiled.

" We're going to have a baby," Tails stated dumbfounded.

Cream nodded as she helped him to his feet.

" We're going to have a baby?" Tails asked with a questioning tone.

" Yes Tails, we are going to have a baby," Cream whispered.

" We're going to have a baby!" Tail yelled with excitement.

Cream started to laugh as he picked her up and swung her around. He was also laughing at the news.

" We're going to have a baby!" Tails yelled again.

He continued to yell that until he was out of breath. Cream was laughing at his reaction. They slowly came to a stop, but were both still laughing.

" I can't believe we're going to have a baby," Tails whispered.

" Well, if you want to get technical, I'm going to be the one having the baby. You just get to sit and watch and whisper comforting words while I cuss you out," Cream stated nonchalantly.

Tails laughed as kissed her lightly on the lips. Cream smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck. They broke the kiss and Tails gave her a small hug.

" I'm so happy, I can be a father."

" I know you will be a great dad to our child, after all you've had experience."

" You'll be a great mother Cream."

" I know, and nothing can stand in our way. The person that killed my mother is dead; Tye is being bought down as we speak. Everything is perfect."

Tails and Cream, hand in hand, walked down the hallway. They turned the corner and saw a huge hole in the wall. Also, in the opposite wall to it. As a matter of fact, there was a tunnel of holes in the walls.

Cream smiled and looked at Tails, " Omega, Gamma and Emerl must have defeated the robots!"

Tails nodded, " that's good to know. Should we follow the wreckage?"

Cream smirked, " thought you'd never ask."

They began to walk through the holes. Tye changed his path mid way, and grabbed Gen. Knuckles and Rouge didn't have to react. Tye had her by the throat, smirking.

" If you follow me, I will kill her!" Tye yelled as he ran towards the hole in the wall.

To prove his point, he withdrew a dagger and pressed it to her cheek. He pressed it hard enough to draw blood. She felt pain grip her body as he dragged it along her cheek. The gash went from the bottom of her eye to the bottom of her jaw. Gen refused to cry out in pain as he did this.

He put the dagger to her neck and began to walk out backwards at first, but hen turn around and ran. Tye broke the sound barrier and disappeared. No one even saw a streak of color. Rouge fell to her knees; tears flowed freely down her face. Knuckles knelt down next to her and hugged her.

" What are we going to do Knuckles? That mad man has our daughter, and who know what he'll do to her?" Rouge sobbed.

Knuckles hugged her tighter, " we're going after him. We are going to get our daughter back. Then I am going to kill him and make him pay for everything that he has done!"

Knuckles helped Rouge to her feet as she continued to cry.

" What are we standing around here for? Let's get going!" Kage yelled.

Page nodded, " yeah, we should split up so we can cover more ground."

No one liked that idea, but knew it was the right thing to do. They split into four groups, Rouge and Knuckles in one, Sonic, Amy and Kage in another, Shadow, Huri and Page, and finally Omega, Gamma and Emerl in the last group. Omega, Emerl, and Gamma took the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald with them.

" Where are Tails and Cream?" Sonic asked.

" We broke up in the air vent, so I dunno," Page answered.

" Make sure to look for them too," Sonic said.

Everyone nodded and walked through the hole in the wall, and took different directions. Tails and Cream walked through another hole in the wall, they could hear someone yelling, but couldn't really make out what they were saying. They walked through another hole in the wall.

" Cream, I think the voice is coming from this way."

Tails pointed down the hallway, and to a door. Cream nodded and they walked over to it, and pressed their ears against the door.

" My plans are ruined and my wife is dead! Damn it! We were going to rule together! But I guess I'm just going to have to kill you, to teach that daughter of mine a lesson!"

" It's Tye," Tails whispered.

" Who's he talking to?" Cream asked.

" Let me go! When mom and dad come for me you're going to be sorry!"

" Gen!" Tails and Cream whispered in unison.

They noticed Page walking through the "entrance" some had so kindly made. He looked towards them and ran at them.

" Uncle Tails! Auntie Cream! I'm so glad to see you!" Page exclaimed.

Tails and Cream hushed him quickly.

" Where are your parents?" Tails asked worriedly.

" Looking for us?" Huri asked.

" Gen's in there with Tye. Where id everyone else?" Cream asked.

Shadow disappeared in a flash of green light. After about thirty seconds he reappeared with everyone else.

" Where are they?" Knuckles asked, constricting his arm muscles.

Tails pointed to the door and Knux punched it down. Tye was holding Gen down, while trying to strap something on her. Knuckles was about to run at them, but Tails held an arm out to block him.

" What the hell are you doing Tails? Let me go!" Knux yelled.

" It's a bomb," Tails whispered.

Knux growled and glared daggers at Tye, " release my daughter right now! Or else!"

" Or else what?" Tye asked mockingly as he held the remote in his hand.

" Dad, please stop! I'll do what ever you want me to do if you release my daughter and let everyone go," Rouge sobbed.

" You took your mother away from me, so I'm going to take your daughter away from you!"

Tye pressed the red button on the remote and began to run. Knuckles ran after him in a full out rage.

" Get back here you bastard!" he yelled.

Everyone else ran over to Gen, who was tied to machine. Tails quickly examined the machine.

" Ah shit! Where is that bastard! Now I want to kill him!" Tails yelled.

" What's wrong? Please tell me we can get that off of Gen!" Cream pleaded.

Tails placed his hand to his forehead and grabbed Shadow.

" I need to talk to you," he mumbled, then he looked at Cream and Gen, " don't worry Gen, you're gunna be fine."

Gen nodded through her tears as Sonic untied her. Tails walked about ten feet away with Shadow. No one could hear what they were saying, and no one could lip read since they had their backs to them. After a minute Shadow and Tails faced each other and shook hands. They then walked back over and Tails knelt down next to her.

" Ready to be freed?" Tails asked.

A small smile crossed Gen's face. Her cut had stopped bleeding, and her tears were washing away the dried blood. His work was quickly done and he smiled. Looking at the timer which read ten minutes, a small sorrowful smirk crossed his lips. Knux tackled Tye to the ground and punched him in the face.

" You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Knux yelled as he punched him again and again and again.

More cuts appeared on Tye's face as he smirked. Then he started laughing, which sent Knuckles even more over the edge. He grabbed him by the throat and started strangling him.

" What is the hell is so funny about you dying?" Knux growled.

" That...I...wont...be…going…to…the…after life...alone," Tye managed to choke out.

Knuckles loosened his grip on Tye's throat and starred at him shocked. He was still not top of him so he couldn't move.

" What do you mean by that?" Knux asked.

Tye's smirked reappeared as he rubbed his throat, " the bomb is not only on a timer, but is heat activated."

" Meaning?"

" Someone has to be wearing the bomb at all time or boom! The bomb can go five seconds without heat before it automatically detonates! There is no time for to use Chaos Control to save yourselves! So kill me now! Send me to my love, and I'll make sure to torture who ever comes with me in the after life!" Tye yelled insanely.

Knux grinned evilly and placed his hands on both sides of Tye's head, " as you wish.'

With one swift motion, Knux snapped Tye's neck. He noticed the smiled on Tye's face as he lay there dead.

" Personally, I think I gave you the easy way out, but I don't really care anymore. As long as you're dead, I'll be happy."

Knuckles took the remote out of Tye's hand. There was a timer on it that read seven minutes and he started to run back towards everyone else.

" Gen, I need you to take your arms out of the vest as fast as you can okay?" Tails whispered.

Gen nodded and quickly pulled her arms out, and to everyone's horror, Tails slipped it on.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen. I love what I've written! I do not own Sonic. Read and Review! 3 reviews will get you chapter 16! 

** Chapter Fifteen: Hidden Talents**

" Tails, what are you doing? Take that off right now!" Cream yelled.

Tails walked over to the machine Gen had been tied to and pressed a few buttons and the lights went out. After a second, there was light thanks to Omega, Gamma, Emerl and the Master Emerald.

" Tails! Come on, turn the lights back on and take that off!" Cream yelled again.

" I can't."

" Why not?" Sonic asked.

" If the power is on when the bomb explodes the volcanoes will erupt. Even though there is a chance they still might when the bomb blows up, but with the energy out there's only a small chance it will. This bomb is heat and remote activated, if it isn't attached to a body then it will explode in five seconds, and it will automatically detonate in six minutes."

" Oh Tails…." Amy whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

" We can use Chaos control to escape!" Rouge stated.

" No we couldn't, I would have to take off the vest, then grab someone's hand in under 5 seconds. What if someone accidentally let go, then they would die. Not to mention that it takes time to charge for Chaos Control," Tails whispered.

" Tails you can't do this! We need you! I need you!" Cream shouted.

" I love you Cream, remember your promise to me, and I'm sorry I couldn't keep mine," Tails nodded.

" Tai…" Cream fell into Shadow's arms.

" Thanks Shadow, I knew you would do it."

" I'm not happy about it."

Tails walked over to the unconscious Cream and kissed her forehead, " I know. Sorry to put you in this position."

Tails stood up as Knuckles came into view. Gen smiled and ran over to him.

" Daddy!"

" Gen! I'm so glad your okay! Hey, where did the bomb go?"

" Here," Tails said raising a hand.

Knuckles stared at him, eyes wide, " so he was telling the truth. The bomb does have to be on someone at all times."

" Yeah, since I'm the only one that knows how it works I decided to wear it."

Knuckles nodded unconsciously, a sad look in his eyes. Everyone was almost in tears or in tears as they spoke. Tails suddenly began to laugh. He laughed so hard tears rolled down his cheeks. Everyone looked at him like he was insane. He stopped laughing and looked at them.

" Sorry, it's just that…along time ago, before the kids were born, I remember Amy telling me that one day, Sonic is going to be killed because he makes such rash decisions all the time and because he doesn't always think things through. I just found it ironic that I might be the one to go because I made a split second decision and I did think things through."

Small chuckles were heard around the room. Tails looked at the timer, four minutes left.

" We've sure had some great times haven't we little buddy?" Sonic asked.

" We sure have, I remember every adventure we've been on together, I remember how I met everyone too. " Tails answered.

" What about us?" Page asked, motioning to himself, Kage, and Gen.

Tails smiled and bent down to their level, " let's see…ah, I remember the day each of you were born. I remember your first steps... I remember your first time running and in Gen's case her first flying lessons. Your firsts words and your first complete sentences. Another cool thing, I remember your first time each of you got hurt. I remember a lot of important things about you kids, and anything I can't remember is stored on DVD in my movie collection. I remember that we wouldn't let Sonic and Knuckles use the camera, because every time they did something bad happened."

" Wow," Kage whispered, " Uncle Tails your like a walking memory bank!"

" Why thank you Kage."

" What was my first word?" Page asked curiously.

" Bouncy. Your first sentence was I wanna go bouncy bouncy."

Gen looked over her father's shoulder, " what about me?"

" Your first word was incoming and sentence was incoming Uncle Tails. There is even a story behind your first words."

" And me?" Kage asked.

Tails had to stifle back a chuckle, " your first word was food, and your first sentence was I'm so hungry, I need food. After you had said that, there was no doubt in anyone's minds that you are your father's son."

Kage smiled ear to ear as every one laughed.

Tails looked at the timer again, two minutes left.

" You guys should get going, there is less than two minutes left."

" No! I don't wanna leave Uncle Tails!" Gen screamed.

" Me either! He wouldn't leave us!" Page added.

" Yeah!" Kage chimed in.

" I'm not using Chaos Control."

Tails stared at Sonic, " do you want everyone to die? What is one life worth thirteen? You'll really gunna let your son die!"

" It's obvious that he doesn't want to go. Amy, what about you?" Sonic asked.

" I don't wanna leave you either Tails it's not right."

Knuckles and Rouge nodded, " we agree."

Huri smiled at Shadow who just smirked.

" They are right. One goes we all go," Shadow stated.

Tails growled as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. He smirked and looked at the timer, just one-minute left. His fist clenched as light began to emit from Omega's chest plate.

" I'm not going to give you much of a choice."

Questioning looks appeared on everyone's faces as light appeared behind him.

" Chaos Control!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen! Wow, this story is long! Nah not really, I'm just dragging it out to be mean. I'm really enjoying this! I kinda just realized that this is more about Cream and Tails then it is about Rouge and Knuckles. Well, if everything goes right, there will only be four more chapters. This chapter is about what Tails is thinking. I'm not saying anything more about it, except I almost cried writing it. This is why I needed to know how everyone met him. I don't think I got it right, but I got pretty close to it. Or at least, I hope I did. I do not own Sonic. Read and Review! 3 Reviews and you'll get chapter 17!   
Chapter Sixteen: Reminiscing 

Tails' POV

I remember when I first met Sonic, he was just out for a run and I followed him. He was running so fast, it was so amazing. We instantly became friends after he asked me my name. He didn't even care that I had two tails. I don't think he even noticed until I showed him I could fly.

He was so amazed, it was funny actually. Sonic was even more amazed when I showed him my inventions. It made me really happy, and for the first time in my life I felt like my presence was wanted. He was never afraid of me, he never called me names, and he treated me like a person rather then a thing. I also remember the first time we beat Dr. Eggman, and the exact words he said to me.

" _I never could have done it without you little buddy."_

I will always remember those words. The expression on his face was genuine. He really ment what he said. Unlike most people, when I helped him he gave me credit for it. I know we will always be friends.

I also remember the day I met Amy. Sonic and I were flying around in the Tornado, and we heard a scream. We went to investigate it, and saw her surrounded by Eggman's robots. He told me to fly at them and I though he was crazy, but I did it anyways. He jumped off and began to kick their metallic asses.

It was so cool! Then we heard her scream again, and a robot was thrown into the air. She stood there, holding her Piko-Piko hammer. Amy then began smashing robots left and right. I was kinda frightened of her at first.

I mean, you have female hedgehog, screaming for help, then suddenly she pulls out this huge ass hammer that's bigger and probably heavier then her. She kinda ignored me at first, because she was swooning over Sonic. Then Sonic introduced us and we became friends. I showed her my home, and the rest is history.

Then there's Knuckles, Mr. I'm so buff and tough I can kick anyone's ass. Eggman tricked him into thinking Sonic and I were his enemies, by telling him that we were after the Master Emerald. This was all during the Death Egg incident. Of course, with his temper we were forced to fight him. It was only after he realized that he couldn't beat Sonic that the truth was revealed to him.

I have to admit, I felt somewhat sorry for Eggman when Knuckles realized he had been tricked. He helped us out, and we became allies. Or at least, that is what he said. Knux didn't right away tell us anything, but when we needed his help, he came through. We were amazed to see how strong he was. I guess when you're all alone on a floating island; one of the only things to do is train.

We all became friends, but he always stayed up there on that island. No matter how far away he was though; we could always depend on him. His strength was always needed. I believe we helped him as much as he helped us. Unfortunately, he didn't understand most of my inventions.

Next we have Rouge the bat. Probably the only one beside Shadow that understood what I was saying most of the time. She was a treasure hunter, and Knuckles greatest rival. I remember we met on Ark. Amy and I had just seen Sonic and were happy that he was alive when she walked in.

She helped us save the world, though we didn't talk much. Then, we met again during the Metal Overlord incident, it was during that time we became more aquatinted. Like Knuckles, it was unsaid that we could depend on her for help. Just before the Metal Overlord incident, she quit being an agent. I remember that she would go out of her way to tease Knuckles.

It was like love at first sight for those two. I know that he saved her life at Ark, but they don't know that I know. Actually, I'm the only one that knows about that, luck for them. Her cunning was always welcomed to help us out. She is strong in every way.

Shadow, also known as the ultimate life form. A project created by Professor Gerald Robotnic. He looks remarkably like Sonic to others, but if you know Sonic personally, you can tell the difference. Shadow lost someone dear to him, and became corrupt with revenge. Maria, he never really talked about her much, but I know he eventually got over her death.

Like Rouge, he understood my inventions. Actually, he helped me out a lot of the times when it came to them. I have to hand it to him; he was a great help. He lost his memory when he crashed into earth after he saved it. Eggman captured him and healed him, but really only wanted a sample of his DNA so he could make clones.

As far as I know, Rouge destroyed them. The look on Eggman's face was priceless when he found out that that Shadow was the original. He then helped us defeat the Metal Overlord. We couldn't have done it without him. He is just like Knuckles in the sense that he helped us out just as much as he helped us.

Next we have Huri. We met her when Eggman captured Rouge to get the last Chaos Emerald. She was aboard the Egg Carrier with Shadow. As far as I know, he saved her life. Shadow told me her village was burned to the ground because Eggman was trying to find him.

Every one she knew was killed in that fire. Then they were abducted by Eggman, and thrown into a cell to rot. They, Shadow, Rouge and Huri, escaped and met up with us. Huri is a very skilled fighter, with or without her sais. She is a very valuable friend of mine.

I'm really glad we met. Also, I'm glad that she and Shadow are together. They make a great couple. In all honestly, I kinda thought Shadow wouldn't allow himself to feel for another person, but I guess I was wrong. She and Shadow helped each other get over their tragic past.

Omega, last of the E100 series robots Eggman built. The second robot to ever betray him. I had to rebuild him after he self-detonated to destroy Eggman. He is probably the strongest by far. Omega became our friend after Shadow was released from Eggman's pod, I don't really know why, but I'm glad he joined us none the less.

Gamma, one of the first E100 series robots Eggman built. Gamma was the first robot to ever betray Eggman. I believe Omega was modeled after him. I really don't know what happened to make him become good, but I do know it had to do with Amy. Also, I don't know how he was destroyed, but I had fun rebuilding him.

Emerl built as a prototype for Metal Sonic. His mission was to copy our moves, then use them against us. Eggman didn't count on one thing though, Cream's friendship. He had no problem dealing with us, but Emerl couldn't hurt Cream. She was so sad when she had to take him out, but I'm still glad I rebuilt him.

Genesis is Knuckles and Rouge's daughter. She is strong like her father, but cunning like her mother. She is the perfect combination of their best qualities. Gen was always interested in what I was inventing. I know she will be a great person when she grows up.

Kage, he is Sonic and Amy's son. You don't really see much of Amy in him, but he does have her best qualities. Kage is like Sonic in almost every way, you would think that they were brothers instead of father and son. He loves to run, can't stay still for more then five minutes, doesn't think things through, and won't ever give up and loves to eat just like his father. The qualities Amy shares with him are her temper, how she cares about others, and her scary upper body strength.

Page, he is Shadow and Huri's son. Since Huri and Shadow are so much alike, it's hard to tell which features belong to which parent. Either way, it's scary how much he resembles them. Like them, he won't surrender in a serious fight until he is dead or unconscious. Surprisingly, he can be funny at times, I think it rubbed off on him from Kage.

The last person on my list, is Cream. I love her so much. I was so happy to find out that she felt the same way I did when Rouge was kidnapped. We were so happy. The day we told each other will forever be engraved in my memory.

_Tails was fixing up the X-Tornado. Rouge had been gone for a day and Knuckles was insisting something happened to her. Tails had agreed to fly around with Sonic, Amy and Knuckles to look for her._

_" Cream, can you hand me a socket wrench?"_

_Cream nodded and handed it to me, " here Tails. Tails?"_

_" Yeah, what is it Cream?"_

_" Do you think Rouge is okay? I mean, she was supposed to meet you guys yesterday to discuss something right? For as long as I've known her, she's never missed an appointment."_

_I came out from under the X-Tornado and looked at her._

_" You're worried too huh?"_

_Cream nodded, " I'm afraid that Eggman might have her. She did betray him."_

_" That or the government did something to her because she quit."_

_Tears formed in Cream's eyes, " what if she's hurt Tails? What's gunna happen to her?"_

_Cream started to cry. ' She must really be worried,' I stood up and walked over to her._

_" Its gunna be okay Cream. I know she'll be okay."_

_I took her into my arms and hugged her whispering comforting things into her ears._

_" Tails…what if he does have her and…and he……..he kills her?"_

_I was shocked at her words. Yes, that was definitely a possibility, but she didn't need to know that._

_I pulled away from slightly and kissed her forehead, " listen, Rouge is okay. She has the will to survive plus, she can kick ass. She'll be okay."_

_' Did he just kiss me?' ' Did I just kiss her?' We both blushed._

_" Um, I'm sorry….that I kissed you. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."_

_Cream smiled and kissed me on the cheek, " no it's okay."_

_" You know," I blushed a deeper red, " I've always…well…I mean…I've always kinda liked you...a lot."_

_Cream blushed, " I've..always kinda like you a lot too."_

_I smiled as my blush faded, " Really?"_

_Cream nodded, " Really."_

_I leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly. Cream was slightly surprised but kissed me back. We broke the kissed and smiled at each other._

_" I think we should keep this a secret," I whispered._

_" I agree. At least until Rouge is found."_

_" Should we seal it with a kiss?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows._

_Cream smiled as I leaned in again and kissed her on the lips, with a little more passion then with last time. Soon we broke the kiss, once again smiling at each other._

_" Ya know Cream? I could get used to this."_

_" I could too."_

_" Cream, I love you."_

_Cream blushed lightly, " I love you too Tails."_

That was probably the best day of my life. She means so much to me, I'm glad I'm doing this. I know everyone will take good care of her if my plan doesn't work out. I'm also glad I didn't tell them, I wouldn't want to get their hopes up for nothing. If it doesn't, I'm going to miss her so much.

I remember when we met. It was love at first sight in my opinion; I was just too cowardly to tell her right away. I'm glad I accidentally slipped up and kissed her to make her feel better. We might not have gotten together if I didn't. My first screw up and it kicked ass.

As I said before, I remember when we met. Sonic and I were trying to help her find her mother. We did, and she always came to visit me after that. Though she doesn't understand a lot of my inventions like Rouge and Shadow, she would always listen closely to what I had to say. I taught her how to fly my planes, and I'm very glad I did.

There have been times where I couldn't fly them. Cream even managed to rebuild the X-Tornado. She has always been there for me, I'm just sorry I can't say the same thing. I'm sorry that I might not be there to see our child born. Cream I'm so sorry I might fail you, but at least you are safe.

I only have 15 seconds left, so I had better get moving. If I don't make it out, my only regrets are that I won't get to see Cream mature as a mother, I won't get to see Gen, Page and Kage grow up, and I won't get to see my own child grow up. I won't allow myself to give up. Sonic would never give up, so neither will I. I will make it back to all of them.

Actually, I'm kinda afraid of what they might do to me. If I don't die here, I'm sure Cream will kill me for scaring her. Scary thoughts! Either which way I might be screwed. But I'd rather have her do it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen! Whoa, almost done! I don't own Sonic! Read and Review! 3 Reviews and you'll get an update!

Chapter Seventeen: Regrouping

_Tails stared at Sonic, " do you want everyone to die? What is one life worth thirteen? You'll really gunna let your son die!" _

" _It's obvious that he doesn't want to go. Amy, what about you?" Sonic asked. _

" _I don't wanna leave you either Tails it's not right." _

_Knuckles and Rouge nodded, " we agree." _

_Huri smiled at Shadow who just smirked._

" _They are right. One goes we all go," Shadow stated. _

_Tails growled as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. He smirked and looked at the timer, just one-minute left. His fist clenched as light began to emit from Omega's chest plate. _

" _I'm not going to give you much of a choice." _

_Questioning looks appeared on everyone's faces as light appeared behind him. _

_" Chaos Control!"_

Sonic's eyes shot opened as he bolted up, or at least tried too. There was a weight on his stomach. He looked at closer at the weight. It had a very small body, dark blue fur, pink steaks in his quills, and it was drooling all over him. Now he knew who it was, no question about it.

" Kage? Kage? Can you get off of me?" Sonic shook him lightly.

Kage opened his eyes and smiled, " hi daddy."

Kage got off his father, and stood up. Sonic sat up and looked around.

" Where are we daddy? Where is everyone else?"

Sonic stood up, " I'm lookin I'm lookin."

' This area looks familiar, where have I seen it before?'

There wasn't much light left, so it was hard to see. Kage sat down again; a board look on his face.

" Hey, this is a soft rock!" Kage exclaimed.

" What are you talking about? There are no soft rocks."

" Well, this one is!"

" No it's not."

" Yes it is dad!"

" No."

" Yes!"

" No."

" Yes!"

" Gaht off meh Kage I cont breth!"

Kage jumped off the "soft rock" instantly.

" It's a cursed rock! Run away! Its gunna eat us!" Kage yelled running around in circles.

Sonic sighed and walked over to the "rock" and helped her to her feet.

" Kage, stop messing around and help me help your mother up," Sonic stated simply.

Kage stopped running and smiled sheepishly. He walked over to them and helped Sonic get Amy to her feet.

" What happened? How did we end up here?" Amy asked.

" You know where we are?" Sonic asked eagerly.

" Yeah, this is the place we stayed at over night remember?"

" I knew that this placed looked familiar!" Sonic shouted.

" Now that we know where we are, I would like to know what happened," Amy stated.

" Tails used Chaos Control."

Sonic, Amy and Kage turned their heads.

" Uncle Shadow! Auntie Huri! Uncle Knuckles! Auntie Cream! It's good to see your okay!" Kage yelled.

Even though Cream was unconscious, they knew that she was okay. Shadow had just knocked her out, nothing more.

" Yeah, it is good to see that you guys are okay, but where are the others?" Amy questioned.

Knuckles shrugged, " we don't know, we heard Kage yelling something about a cursed soft rock and we came running."

" Good to know, anyways, what did you say Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Shadow sighed and placed Cream on the ground carefully, " I said, Tails used Chaos Control to teleport us out of there."

" Affirmative."

" Omega!" everyone, with the exception of Cream yelled.

" What about us?"

" Rouge!" Knuckles yelled running over to her.

" Don't forget about me daddy!" Gen said in her mother's arms.

" I could never forget about you Gen," Knux said, hugging them tightly.

" Have you guys seen Page, Emerl or Gamma?" Huri asked worriedly.

" We're here!" Page shouted, walking out of the brush with Gamma and Emerl right behind him.

Huri ran over to him while Shadow calmly walked over.

" Oh Page, you had us so worried!" Huri exclaimed.

She hugged him tightly, and picked him up.

" Can't breath mom," Page hurriedly said.

Huri loosened her grasp, " sorry, I was just worried about you."

Page took in a deep breath of air and released it before looking around, " hey, where is Uncle Tails?"

As if on cue, the whole island shook, knocking everyone to the ground.

" What the hell was that?" Knuckles asked, though it sounded more demanding.

Everyone looked in the sky, and saw smoke. Knowing instantly what had happened, Sonic stood up and ran towards the north.

" Sonic! Wait for us!" Amy yelled, running after him.

Shadow picked up Cream and followed them. The rest followed after Shadow. Sonic stopped just before the ocean, and saw the after math first. The volcano hadn't erupted surprisingly. You couldn't see the massive building that once stood there, all you could see was debris.

Amy covered her mouth with her hands, " oh Mobious."

Slowly, the others appeared by them, all silent. Shadow once again set Cream down.

" Damn it Tails, I'm supposed to be the hero! I'm supposed to be the one that risks his life to save everyone and everything not you! You had your whole life ahead of you still!" Sonic yelled to the sky.

Tears streamed down his cheeks like rivers. Everyone else was crying too.

" Why did you have to save me Uncle Tails? He wanted to kill me, why did you have to die!" Gen shouted.

Rouge and Knuckles were holding her shaking form.

" It's my fault he's gone! I've killed two people in the last three days!"

" It's not your fault Gen, it's my fathers. He never should have tried to do what he did," Rouge whispered soothingly.

Knuckles could only rub his daughters fur. His head turned towards a noise he heard. Cream was sitting up, rubbing the back of her neck.

" What the hell happened? Where am I? Where is Tails?"

No one could answer her verbally, so Sonic motioned his head toward the burning island. Cream hurriedly stood up, tears instantly formed in her eyes. Her head was down as tears rolled down her cheeks.

" Did you guys even bother to check the rubble?" she asked.

" No," Shadow stated simply.

" Why not?" she demanded, " he could be hurt in the rubble! He could be dying as we stand around doing nothing! Why did you just leave him there!"

" We didn't have a choice. Somehow, he used Chaos Control on us."

" Then use it to get over there! You and Sonic use Chaos Control to teleport us back over there so we can find him!"

" I don't know about Sonic, but I don't think I have enough energy left even with the Chaos Emeralds, to help teleport us all over there. For some of us to go would be unfair!"

" We have to look for him Shadow! He's our friend right? Friends help friends! Or are you not his friend?"

Shadow's gaze hardened, she had gone to far, " if I wasn't his friend, then I would have done what he asked me to do! He asked me to knock you out so you wouldn't interfere! I was able to do that, but I couldn't leave him there to die! You were unconscious, so how the hell would you know! HE used Chaos Control on US! I didn't help him in anyway! He made his own choice to save us all!"

Cream was silent, she knew she had gone to far, " Shadow, I'm sorry."

Shadow calmed down, " it's alright. Sonic, why don't we give it a try?"

Sonic smiled and nodded, then walked over to Omega and grabbed four of the emeralds, while Shadow grabbed three. Everyone made sure they were touching before Sonic and Shadow started to charge up.

" Chaos!" Sonic yelled.

" Control!" Shadow yelled.

The group disappeared in a green flash, onto the destroyed island base.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen! Only one more chapter left, then the epilouge! I can't wait until this story is finished! I have an idea for another story, except it's on One Piece. It's going to be good I hope. Well, you all know I don't own Sonic so spare the suing! Read and Review! 3 Reviews and you'll get chapter 19! BTW, I almost cried while writing this chapter!

** Chapter Eighteen: Looking For That Which Is Lost**

They all reappeared in the wreckage. Sonic and Shadow fell to there knees from exhaustion, so Amy and Huri helped them to their feet.

" Are you okay?" Amy asked.

Huri looked at her husband with the same question in her eyes. Sonic and Shadow nodded. They were exhausted, but they would live. Everyone began to search frantically through the debris. It was far worst than they thought that it would be.

No one was sure how much time had passed. Deep down, everyone knew that no one could survive this, but that didn't mean they weren't going to hope. The moon was high above their heads, meaning that it had to be around midnight. Huri sat down for a rest. When she did, she heard something crack.

Quickly, she got up and moved the metal and wood. All eyes were on her and she knew it. Shadow walked over to her when he saw that she was struggling with a rather large piece of wood. He helped her lift it up, knowing both of them got many splinters for it. They threw it aside, nearly hitting Sonic.

" Watch where you're throwing things! I swear, I'm flying object prone!"

" Oh shut up Faker!"

" I'm not a faker! You're the Faker!"

" No you are!"

" No you are!"

"No you!"

" You!"

" Will you two just shut up!" Amy and Huri screamed in unison.

Sonic and Shadow shrank back in fear, nodding fiercely. Amy and Huri had veins throbbing in their foreheads. Page and Kage looked at each other, now understanding where they had gotten that. Huri bent down when she saw something glistening in the moonlight. Carefully, she moved some dust off the object.

Her breath got caught in her throat at what she saw. She picked it up, and walked over to Cream, head down she held out her hands. Cream took the object, and her head went down too. In her hands, she held Tails' goggles, his now broken and bloody goggles. Blood covered the strap that went behind his head.

The glass on the right side was cracked. Cream clenched them tightly, and fell to her knees. Her body shook with each heart-breaking sob that escaped her body. She slammed her fist into the dirt, over and over again. Trying her hardest to rid herself of the thought he might be dead.

They had only found a pair of goggles. A pair of blood soaked goggles to be exact. That didn't mean anything right? All it ment that he was hurt somewhere, that's it. There wasn't enough blood on them to prove he was dead, just that he had been hurt.

Tears once again, streamed down everyone's face that could cry. Tails couldn't be dead! He was needed too much just to go and die. His life was just beginning! He couldn't be gone!

" Damn you Tails."

Everyone looked at Cream.

" We are supposed to be having a baby! You said that you would be there! You promised!"

Silence. All eyes were on her as she revealed this information. Shadow, was most shocked of all. Tails hadn't mentioned that when they were talking.

" _I need to talk to you," he mumbled, then he looked at Cream and Gen, " don't worry Gen, you're gunna be fine."_

_Tails dragged Shadow about ten feet away, and turned his back to everyone else. Shadow copied his lead. _

" _What do you need?" Shadow asked. _

" _It's the bomb, it has a heat sensor. If I take that off her, someone else will still have to slip it on in under five seconds." _

" _Why don't you just let me or Sonic use Chaos Control on it?"_

" _To dangerous, plus I doubt you two have the strength right now."_

" _True, so what do you have in mind?"_

" _I'm gunna put it on."_

" _Tails that's crazy! Not to mention dangerous!"_

" _Point being?"_

" _Cream is gunna kill you."_

" _No she isn't, wanna know why?"_

" _Sure why?"_

" _Because you are going to knock her out for me."_

" _What?"_

" _You heard me, I'll nod, then you knock her out." _

" _I'm not going to do that."_

" _Yes you are, or I'll make you watch Barney again. You remember the last time don't you? I believe you had the song in your head for about a week. Do you want that to happen again?"_

_Shadow sighed, " fine, but are there any injuries I have to be aware of? I don't wanna hurt her."_

" _There aren't any injuries, just don't punch her in the stomach, she was holding it when Nickel kicked her."_

" _Okay, what happened to that guy anyway?"_

" _Turns out that he is the bastard that killed her mom, so he's kinda dead at the moment."_

" _I see. So what will happen after you slide it on?"_

" _You guys will leave so the bomb won't hurt you."_

" _What about you?"_

" _Someone has to stay behind so you have longer than five seconds to escape."_

" _You can't do that!"_

" _You and everyone else has kids! I just rebuilt Omega, Gamma, and Emerl I'm not letting anyone else do it! Cream will get over my death, she promised. If you have a problem with my plan, deal with it. But if you want the bomb, you're going to pry it from my cold dead body!"_

_Shadow cringed, but turned to face Tails. Tails faced him too, and held out his hand._

" _Do you promise?"_

_They shook hands, and made their way back over to the group. _

"Damn you Tails, you little ass," Shadow whispered under his breath.

" You're pregnant Cream?" Rouge asked.

Cream nodded as more tears slid down her cheeks, " I found out just after you guys left."

" We have to stay here for the night I'm afraid," Sonic blurted out suddenly.

When all eyes turned on him, he began to explain," there is no way the planes survived that explosion, and now Shadow and I surely don't have enough energy to teleport us that far away."

That was the truth, it was impossible to teleport a group so large so far away when they had been fighting all day. Everyone nodded, and began to move debris so they had a spot to lay down. Emerl went around to everyone and removed the many splinters from their hands. Since he had no bandages, their gloves would have to act as them. He finished, and everyone lay down.

The Master Emerald radiated heat, so they were kept them warm, so there was no need for a fire. Plus, it was dangerous to start a fire with all the wood around. Omega, Gamma and Emerl shut down for the night and the others just fell asleep. Everyone but Cream that is. Every time she shut her eyes, she would see Tails' dead body.

She couldn't stand seeing that. Unconsciously, she started to rub her stomach. Thoughts of them together as a big happy family began to disappear.

" If you really are gone Tails, then why don't I feel that. We have a strong bond, I still feel you're alive."

Her words fell on deft ears she knew, but that question still needed to be answered.

" I know your alive, somewhere, and your hurt. We'll find you Tails, I promise."

Her eyelids became to heavy, and she fell asleep. Dreaming of Tails and all the time they had spent together.

Cream's POV/Dream

" _Please, help me find my mom?" Cream asked the two tailed fox and blue hedgehog. _

_Before Sonic could speak Tails opened his mouth, " sure! We'd love too."_

_**The first time we met.**_

_" Cream, I love you."_

_Cream blushed lightly, " I love you too Tails." _

_**The first time we confessed their love for each other. **_

_He leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly. Cream was slightly surprised but kissed him back. They broke the kissed and smiled at each other._

_**The first time we kissed.**_

_When she broke the embrace with Amy, Tails took her into a protective hug. _

" _I'll always be here for you okay?" _

_Cream nodded and they left the house. _

_**The night my mother was murdered. **_

_Tails reached across the table and grabbed her hands; he squeezed them lightly, and looked into her questioning eyes._

" _Cream, I love you so much words can't really be used. I want to be with you forever Cream. I really do."_

_A few tears slid down Cream's cheeks, " I want to be with you forever too Tails."_

" _I guess, what I'm asking is," Tails got on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket, " will you marry me Cream?"_

_Tears streamed down Cream's as she covered her mouth and nodded, " yes! Yes I will!"_

" _I don't have a ring at this time, but I will get one soon," Tails stood up, only to have Cream run into his arms. _

_Tails kissed her on the lips, and she kissed back._

" _I love you Tails, so very much," Cream said, slightly pulling away from him. _

_She rested her head on his chest, smiling as a few tears streamed down her cheeks._

" _I love you too Cream," he whispered into her ear._

_**The night he asked me to marry him for the first time. **_

_Cream sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit next to her, " what's wrong?"_

_Tails sat next to her and placed his hand on hers, " the mission…..it's very dangerous Cream."_

" _I know, you told me about it and I saw the island, what exactly are you getting at?" _

" _Cream, if I don't come back I…."_

" _Don't say such a thing Tails! You are coming back! Nothing is going to happen to you!"_

_His eyes softened as he took her hand in both of his, " if I don't come back with the others then I want you to find someone else that will love you as much as I do. Will you do that?"_

_Cream had tears in her eyes as she shook her head, " no I won't! You have to come back to me Tails! You have to! I lost my mom, I can't lose you too!"_

_She threw herself into his arms and began sobbing. He hugged her tightly as her body shook furiously. _

" _Please Cream, do that for me?" _

_A few minutes passed as her sobbing slowly decreased. _

" _Cream, please? I just don't want you to be alone. Please?"_

_She slowly pulled herself away from him and nodded, " fine, if you don't come back with the others, but I know you will, I'll find someone else." _

_Tails kissed her forehead and smiled, " promise?"_

_Cream nodded as she hugged him again, " Tails, you have to come back. You just have too!"_

" _I don't plan on leaving Cream, this is just incase. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to come back to you. Remember, we are supposed to get married after Tye is gone."_

_**The promise he made me make. **_

_He pulled his hands out from behind his back. A small velvet box was in each hand. She just stared at them as he handed her the box that was in his left hand._

" _Open that one first."_

_She nodded and lifted the lid. Her mouth hung open in shock for a second as she pulled the small ring out. _

" _Tails, it's so pretty," Cream whispered as she stared at him. _

_He only grinned. The band was made of silver, and it had small pieces of garnet it in. It shinned as she stared at it. _

" _It's a promise ring. As long as you have this ring and I have your faith in me, I know that I will make it back," he stated._

" _You have my faith Tails. I know you wouldn't leave me," she hugged onto him tightly._

_She was truly afraid; he had been acting strangely for the three weeks. _

_He hugged back just as tightly, " you're forgetting about my other present Cream."_

_He pulled away from her a little bit and got on one knee. Cream smiled as he opened the box to reveal a golden engagement ring. The band was made of gold and in the middle was a small diamond, and it was surrounded by small little pieces of garnet._

" _Will you marry me?" he asked as he held her hand._

" _I believe you already know the answer to that, but to answer you again; yes! Of course I will marry you when you get back!" _

_He slid the ring onto her ring finger and stood up, " just making sure I have a reason to come back."_

_Tears spilled from her eyes as she hugged onto him tightly, " I know you'll come back."_

_Tails smiled as he also slid the promise ring onto her index finger. _

_**The second time he asked me to marry him, with a ring this time. **_

" _Ready for take off!" Tails yelled as the engines started up. _

_Everyone waved as the plane disappeared._

_" Be safe everyone," Cream whispered._

_**The last time she saw him before the group left to go get rid of Tye. **_

" _Tails I'm pregnant," Cream whispered. _

_It took a moment to sink into Tails' head. After a moment or two, he smiled. _

" _We're going to have a baby," Tails stated dumbfounded. _

_Cream nodded as she helped him to his feet. _

" _We're going to have a baby?" Tails asked with a questioning tone. _

" _Yes Tails, we are going to have a baby," Cream whispered. _

" _We're going to have a baby!" Tail yelled with excitement. _

_Cream started to laugh as he picked her up and swung her around. He was also laughing at the news. _

" _We're going to have a baby!" Tails yelled again. _

_He continued to yell that until he was out of breath. Cream was laughing at his reaction. They slowly came to a stop, but were both still laughing. _

_**When I told him that we were having a baby. **_

" _Tails you can't do this! We need you! I need you!" Cream shouted. _

_" I love you Cream, remember your promise to me, and I'm sorry I couldn't keep mine," Tails nodded, and her world went black._

_**The last time I saw him.**_

Normal POV 

Cream bolted up. That dream, all the important moments she and Tails shared together. The sky was getting lighter, meaning that dawn was approaching. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. Gen was sitting down, next to the Master Emerald.

" It was you," she whispered.

" Who was what?" Cream asked.

Gen looked at Cream and smiled, " the Master Emerald, it's the one that told me to find everyone."

" Really now, how do you know this?"

" I knew that the presence was familiar in my dream, and then how Tikal rushed us to find them, it wasn't Tikal or Chaos that told me to find them, it was the Master Emerald itself. The pieces just fit together."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes. I'm right, aren't I Master Emerald?" Gen questioned.

After a minute, the Master Emerald glowed, then Tikal and Chaos appeared.

" Yes, you are correct young guardian," Chaos said telekinetically.

" Yes, the Master Emerald was showing you what would happen if you didn't go after them. By starting the engine to your plane, you saved everyone," Tikal added.

" Not everyone, Uncle Tails is gone and it's my fault. If I would have fought back when Tye grabbed me, he would still be alive."

Cream smiled, " he isn't gone Gen. He is still alive, I know it."

Gen looked at her with tears in her eyes, " how do you know?"

" I just feel it. We have a connection, like how you knew where to find your parents, I knew where to find Tails. That same instinct is telling me that he is indeed alive."

" Then where is he?"

Cream frowned, " I don't know, but I know that he is alive and that's all I care about right now."

Gen smiled, and ran to hug Cream. Tikal and Chaos disappeared in a flash of green. Cream hugged her back. When they broke the embrace, Gen had a questioning look on her face.

" What's wrong Gen?"

" Auntie Cream? How did you become per-eg-o-nit?" Gen had problems pronouncing pregnant.

Cream sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously, " ask your mom and dad. They can explain it to you."

Beams of sunlight hit them, and Cream smiled.

" Help me wake everyone up so we can go to the base."

" But the base is gone Auntie Cream!"

" We have something we need to pick up from there though."

Gen nodded and began to wake everyone up. When they were awake, Sonic and Shadow grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and teleported them back to the destroyed base. Everyone but Gen, Gamma, Emerl, Omega, Cream, Page and Kage were surprised to see the destoryed base.

" What happened!"

Cream sighed and looked at all the adults, " I guess I'll explain it all."

The other's nodded with there mouths opened and shocked looks in their faces.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen! YEAH! One Chapter left! The Ep! Now, I want to tell you, the epilogue is basically a small comedy. It's going to be very funny. I think this was the longest chapter I've written for this story. I'm so happy! Once again, I don't own Sonic. Read and Review! 3 reviews and you'll get the epilogue.

**Chapter Nineteen: Surprise Surprise**

" You see, the base was attacked while you were gone. Some wolf and a fox, I think they were named Blake and Elle?"

The kids nodded, so Cream continued, " anyways, they attacked us so Omega showed us Tails plan if we were attacked. Basically, we blew up the base, but everything is safe in a vault hidden in the hanger. The hanger is the only part of the base that didn't blow."

Slow nods came from everyone.

" So as soon as we have what we need, we can take a plane to Angel Island," Cream said.

They began to move some debris around so they could find the hanger entrance. Gen kicked a piece of metal away that had some blood on it, and screamed in horror.

" What's wrong!" Knuckles yelled, running over to his daughter.

Gen fell down and was trying her best to get away, but she bumped into her father. Knux picked her up and hid her head from the scorched bodies. Gen was crying and shaking in fear. Huri and Amy grabbed Page and Kage so they couldn't see.

" Anyone have a blanket? Or something I can cover them up with?"

Sonic found a thin piece of metal and covered them up. They got back to work, but Gen wouldn't let go of her father. Elle and Blake's dead bodies had scared her. Elle's eyes were opened, and they seemed to be staring at her. Kage walked up to Knuckles and reached up to pat Gen's back.

" You did what you had to Gen. You can't be blamed for what happened."

Gen shook her head in her father's chest, " not true! It could have been avoided. What gave me the right to kill her?"

Knux looked at the top of Gen's head with a questioning gaze, " what did you say Gen?"

Gen lifted her head and looked in her father's eyes; she could also see her mothers behind him. She tried to say the words, but just couldn't. Her pleading gaze turned to Kage, who nodded in understanding.

" We were all separated when they broke in. Though we were in the same area, there were too many robots blocking our paths, so we couldn't get to each other. The fox girl, I think her name was Elle, threw a throwing knife at Gen while she was distracted. Gen didn't have time to dodge, and it pierced her wing. She fell to the floor and started to bleed. I really don't know what happened next, but then Elle fell to the ground with one of Gen's arrows sticking out of her stomach. Gen had a dagger in her shoulder. I went to see if she was okay and Elle wouldn't wake up. Then Gen passed out and we left."

After hearing the story, Rouge took Gen from Knuckles and hugged her like her life depended on it.

" Oh my, Gen, are you okay?" Rouge asked.

Gen nodded, even though she knew it wasn't true. She knew Kage could sense it, but didn't really care.

After a few moments, Gen decided that she didn't need to be babied any more and Rouge set her down. Page and Kage where by her side in a second. They each put a hand on her shoulder. She gave them both a small smile.

Gen began to walk away, and something cracked beneath her feet. The floor gave way and she screamed. Page and Kage slid their other arm under a shoulder and pulled her back.

" Gen's clumsiness found the hanger!" Page yelled.

Gen glared at him, but was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something hitting her back softly. Her head turned slightly so she could Kage patting her back lightly.

" Good job Gen, you found it!"

Gen nodded, " thanks Kage."

" What about me! I helped you too!" Page exclaimed.

" I was thanking Kage for being nice, unlike you! But thank you both for not letting me fall."

Both boys grinned as there the adults reached them. The way was dark, but with the emeralds shinning and Omega's, Gamma's and Emerl's built in lights, it wasn't that bad. After what seemed like hours, they reached the bottom. Sonic's hand went for the light switch and after a minute he found it. When their eyes finally adjusted, they could clearly see the basically empty hanger.

All that remained, was a solemn plane that seemed very new. It was rather large, and it was painted gold. As all of Tails' plane did, it had his two-tailed logo on it; it also had Sonic's logo on it. It looked like a van more than it did an air craft, but that as okay. It seated about ten people in the back, and then it had three pilots' seats in the front.

On the side, painted in white letters was 'Cream'. Everyone was just gawking at the plane. Sonic whistled and Amy nodded.

" This is the X-Cream," Shadow stated.

Questioning eyes landed on him, so he decided to continue, " Tails built this plane as more of a family plane. You see, he was tired of everyone using two planes or cramming into one. This will hold everyone, even Omega, Gamma, and Emerl. I helped him build it."

Everyone nodded, and walked past it. Shadow and Cream stayed though.

" He named it the X-Cream, because it was you who inspired him to build it," with that, Shadow walked away.

Cream smiled and placed a hand on the plane. After a moment, she withdrew it.

" Hey guys! Wait for me!"

She easily caught up to them. I mean who wouldn't be able to catch up to them when they were just standing there. They were standing in front of a VERY big door.

" Think this is it?" the blue hedgehog asked.

" No shit," Shadow snapped.

" How do we open it?" Sonic asked again.

" I dunno, maybe if we just turn the very big door knob and pull?" Shadow said sarcastically.

Sonic walked forward and did exactly as Shadow said. He pulled the door opened.

" Great idea Shadow!" Sonic yelled eagerly.

Everyone just sweat-dropped. Cream walked in first, and a squishing noise was heard. She looked down.

" What the?"

" What's wrong Cream?" Amy asked.

Cream bent down and put her finger in the red substance and sniffed it.

" Cream?" Amy asked again.

" It's blood!" Cream exclaimed.

" Are you sure?" Huri asked, running to her side.

" Yeah, it's blood. But it's not fresh, I'd say it's been here for at least ten hours," Cream stated.

Rouge walked over to her," how is that possible? No one has been down here for like, three days."

" Maybe even more," Knuckles added.

A ruffling noise was heard coming from the pile. Gen opened her mouth to scream, but Page and Kage covered her mouth. Shadow's and Sonic's quills stood on end. Rouge's ears flattened against her head. Huri and Amy were rushing over to their husbands.

Knuckles calmly walked over to Rouge, ready to fight if need be. Cream was the only one who wasn't fazed by the sudden noise. She stood up and closer to the boxes. It became noticeable that something had fallen down. More blood covered the boxes.

" Cream, what are you doing?" Amy whispered harshly.

Cream held up a hand to silence them. She looked up, it was impossible anything had fallen from there, the ceiling was solid. Everyone was on their toes, as Cream moved the boxes that had fallen over. She moved the final box away, and screamed. Her scream contained pure fear. Rouge, Amy, Huri, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Gen, Page, Kage, Omega, Gamma and Emerl were by her side in an instant.

" What's wrong?" Gen asked.

Cream's eyes were locked on something. So Gen followed her gaze to a yellow leg, and two tails.

" Uncle Tails!" Gen screamed.

Sonic ran into the boxes, and sure enough, Tails was lying there unconscious.

" Oh man! Is he alive?" Sonic yelled.

Shadow ran into the boxes and checked Tails pulse, " yeah, but he needs immediate medical attention!"

" What are we waiting for? We have to get him to a hospital!" Knuckles yelled.

Amy tossed Sonic a Chaos Emerald, " use Chaos Control! We'll board the plane and get to the hospital!"

Sonic caught it and placed a hand on Tails arm, " which one do I go to?"

" Station Square's!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic nodded, " Chaos Control!"

He and Tails disappeared in a flash of green light. Everyone was stunned. Tails was alive? How? How was he here? Cream got up, and ran out of the vault.

" Cream wait up!" Amy yelled.

Amy ran after her, and everyone else followed. Cream opened the door to the X-Cream and jumped in the pilot's seat.

The others just sat in the seats in the back, and buckled their seat belts. Cream fired up the plane and the hanger opened, allowing her to take off.

A green flash of light, and Sonic appeared in the hospital.

" Someone help! My friend is hurt badly!" Sonic yelled.

A female doctor ran in and looked at Tails, she motioned Sonic to follow her.

" I need to know what happened!" the doctor demanded.

" I don't know."

The doctor sighed as she placed Tails on a stretcher and moved away. Sonic just stood there as a nurse ushered him to the waiting room.

" If anyone comes in asking about him, send them in here okay?"

The nurse nodded and was off. Sonic just couldn't stop thinking about Tails. ' He was so limp, and so cold. How did he survive? I hope he'll be okay. For all our sakes.' Sonic sighed, and laid back into the chair. It was going to be a long day. About 20 minutes later, the X-Cream landed on the roof.

Cream was the first one out and into the hospital. The other's followed her. They ran down the stairs and to the receptionist desk.

" Excuse me? Do you know the condition of a Miles "Tails" Prower?" Cream hurriedly asked.

" I'm sorry, but he hasn't come out of surgery yet. I was told to take anyone who asked about him to a Mr. Sonic. So please, follow me."

She led them to a private waiting room where Sonic was reading a magazine.

" Heya guys. What took ya so long?"

Amy ran into his arms and began crying. Sonic comforted her. They all sat on a couch, or in Gamma, Omega's and Emerl's case, shut down for a while.

_"Where am I?" Tails asked._

" _In your conscious."_

_Tails jumped, " who are you?" _

" _Your conscious."_

" _So your that little voice in my head that never shuts up."_

" _Hey! Be nice or I'll leave and you'll never know what you have to do!" _

" _Why don't you get a physical form so I can see you? It's kinda freaky talking to something I can't see."_

_Tails stood there, waiting for a response. He felt something tap his shoulder, and turned around to see a younger version of himself, waving. _

" _I did say I was your conscious."_

" _Good point." _

" _Okay, we gotta get moving. I have things to tell and show you." _

_They began to walk, and little white orbs appeared. _

" _What are those?" _

" _They are your memories."_

" _Cool!"_

" _Stop gawking and help me find the last thing you remember before you passed out!"_

" _Well how do I do that?"_

" _Just think of what you can remember, and the orb will appear in your hand."_

" _Okay, I remember running, then falling debris, then I remember falling, and last I remember pain."_

_A small white orb glided over and sat in the younger Tails' hand. _

" _Good job, so lets take a look shall we?" _

" _What do you……oh shit!"_

_The white light engulfed them. Tails opened his eyes and saw himself standing there, holding out his hand. _

" _This is the last memory you have before you fell unconscious, am I correct?" _

_Tails saw his younger self appear beside him, he could only nod. The Tails in his memory began to run. _

" _I remember this, I was so tired to run at full speed."_

_Tails took of the vest and threw it, starting the timer. He turned a corner just in time because the bomb blew up. No time to cover, Tails just continued to run, trying his best to dodge the falling debris. A sharp piece fell, and sliced him in the back. The Tails in the memory screamed in pain and started to fall. _

_He caught himself and continued running. _

_The other two Tails could only watch as it got worse, and more cuts appeared on him. _

" _Remember, this is only a memory, so you don't have to be afraid."_

" _I'm not afraid." _

_The younger Tails rolled his eyes and continued to watch. A piece hit him in the head, and Tails fell to the ground. A small puddle of blood surrounded him. His body fell to the ground, and the memory became hazy._

" _What's going on?" the seventeen-year-old fox asked. _

" _This is where you lost consciousness. Don't worry, your going to get to see what happens next."_

_Suddenly, the Tails in the memory disappeared in a flash of green. _

" _What the hell happened?" _

" _Chaos Control."_

" _What do you mean Chaos Control? No one was there to pick me up, I was just teleported! Where the hell am I now?" _

" _I told you, you're in your conscious."_

" _I mean where is my body!"_

" _I don't know that, you've been unconscious for a while."_

_Tails sighed, and rubbed his forehead, " so who used Chaos Control?"_

" _No one and everyone."_

" _That's a lot of help, care to elaborate?" _

" _If you want to be technical about it, no one actually used Chaos Control. The Master Emerald heard everyone's wishes, for your safety and teleported you somewhere."_

" _So I'm not dead?"_

" _No." _

" _What about the others? Do you know where they are?" _

" _Sorry, I have no clue."_

" _Damn." _

" _It's time to make your choice."_

" _What choice?"_

" _Do you want to live or die?"_

" _What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I want to live if it's at all possible!"_

" _Good. I knew you'd choose that."_

_The younger Tails walked over to Tails and placed his hand on his chest. _

" _Then live." _

No one knew how long it had been. Knuckles yawned and rubbed his eyes. The doctor came in and all thoughts of sleep were forgotten. He sat up, making Rouge and Gen wake up. When Gen saw the doctor she decided to wake everyone up.

" Hey, wake up. The doctor is here!"

Everyone's eyes shot opened; though Gamma, Emerl, and Omega stayed offline.

" Yes, I have news about your friend."

" Please tell us," Amy begged.

" Well, he lost a lot of blood and has a broken leg. Some dust is in the lungs so he has oxygen, but other than that, he seems to be fine. No concussion, so he should be able to leave tomorrow morning."

" Can we go see him?" Sonic eagerly asked.

" He is asleep tight now, but I don't think it would hurt."

" Where is his room?"

" 58D, it's on the very top floor."

They nod, say their thanks and leave. It takes a few minutes, but they find it. Silently, they walk in. Knux, Shadow, and Huri lean against the wall. Gen, Kage and Page sit on a small couch, and resume their naps. Amy sits with the kids, but doesn't go to sleep.

Sonic sits in a chair by the couch. Cream sat in a chair right by Tails, and takes one of his hands in hers. She was crying, again. Her thumb caressed the top of his hand. A small smirk crossed her lips as she chuckled.

" You know we thought you we're all dead? I swear I'm going to kill you when you wake up."

_Tails jumped slightly as he heard Cream's voice._

" _Well, I guess we now know where your friends are huh?" the younger him asked mockingly. _

_Tails scoffed and continued to listen. _

" I'd stay asleep Tails, I'm sure she will do it."

_" Shadow……"_

" Shadow! Don't say such a thing! You know she was only joking!"

_" Huri……"_

" We were worried about you Tails, I think you took about ten years off my life."

_" Sonic……"_

" Yeah, I'm going to have premature wrinkles now."

_" Amy……"_

" I'll never be able to thank you for saving my Gen's life Tails. Thank you."

_" Rouge……"_

" Same here. We can't thank you enough. You risked your own life to save our daughter. You're a hero Tails."

_" Knuckles……"_

" I say we leave them alone for a while. The kids can stay in here since they are asleep," Huri stated.

Shadow turned his head slightly to look at his wife, " why?"

" Huri's right, we should leave Cream and Tails alone for a few minutes," Amy carefully moved so the kids wouldn't wake.

Rouge and Knuckles walked out right away. Shadow and Huri followed them, only because Huri was giving Shadow a very scary glare. Amy was dragging Sonic out by pulling on one of his ears.

" Ow...ow...ow! Let go of the ear!" Sonic muttered.

Amy sighed and continued to drag him out.

" Hey?"

She turned her head so she could look at a tearful Cream.

" Thanks."

" No problem, c'mon Sonic."

Amy shut the door, leaving Cream and the unconscious Tails alone. Well, almost, the kids were still asleep on the couch.

" Tails…"

_Tails heard the door shut, then Cream say his name. He just listened intently._

" Well, needless to say I'm proud of you. You saved Gen's life. But…"

_The younger Tails disappeared, leaving Tails to hear his fiancé's words._

" You had me so scared Tails. I've never felt this scared since my mother was killed. I was scared for you, for myself, for our little baby. If you ever do something like that again, I'll kill you."

_Tails chuckled nervously inwardly._

" Tails, please just wake up. I wanna see you awake, alive. Please, just wake up."

_" I wanna, but I don't know how."_

" _Just open your eyes." _

_He smiled at hearing his conscious, " thanks, I think I will."_

" Tails. I just want you to know that I love you. Just please, please don't leave me. I don't think I'll be able to bring the baby up myself, even with the other's help. She needs her father."

Tails lifted his eyelids partly. Cream wasn't looking at his face; she was staring at his hand. Her grip tightened on his hand. Tears rolled off her cheeks onto his hand. She closed her eyes, and placed her head on his hand.

" Please, don't leave me, I don't wanna be alone!"

She continued to sob. Tails carefully moved his other hand and pulled the oxygen mask off his face.

" Don't…"

Cream stopped crying and looked up to see his smiling face. He swallowed; man was his throat dry.

" Don't cry, please?"

Cream smiled, and lunged at him, " oh Tails! I'm so glad your okay!"

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. After a moment, they broke it from lack of oxygen. Tails smiled as she pulled away.

" Wow, if that's the reward I get for waking up after nearly dying, I think I'll have to nearly die more often."

He was rewarded for that statement. Cream smacked him in the back of the head.

" That's not funny Tails! I was…so..wor..ied..abo..u.t..you," Cream was sobbing again.

Tails smiled sympathetically, " I'm sorry."

Cream whipped her tears away, " you'd better be."

She placed her head on his chest, and began to cry again. Tails just smiled and rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to her. After a few moments, she calmed down. Cream just smiled as she lay there, content.

" How did you survive? The blast I mean."

" You guys saved me."

" How?"

" Your desires for me to be okay after the building exploded made the Master Emerald teleport me out of there before I could be one giant Tails pancake."

" I'm happy, that I could help."

" Now can I ask you a question?"

" Go ahead."

" Why did you call the baby a girl? It could easily be a boy."

" I just have a feeling, its gunna be a little girl."

" So she can have her mamma's looks and her daddy's intelligence?" Tails looked down at her, smiling.

Cream nodded eagerly, " that's exactly right."

The doors burst opened, and three colorful creatures fell to the floor. Outside the door, was a very peeved pink female hedgehog holding her hammer. Behind her was a very stunned Huri and an annoyed Rouge.

" Don't you idiots know the meaning of the words ALONE TIME!" Amy screamed.

Page, Kage, and Gen all jumped at the sound of Amy screaming, but when they saw their Uncle Tails was awake, the ran up to the side of the bed. They didn't jump up on it; they just smiled at him.

Tails smiled back, " hey. Were you good while I was out of it?"

" Yeah, we we're very good," Gen answered.

Tails nodded and looked at the three figures still on the floor and sighed. Shadow was on the very bottom, Knuckles was on top of him, and Sonic on top of him. Shadow just sat on his stomach, rasping his fingers on the metal floor.

" I swear, you boys are even more immature then your kids," Rouge sighed.

" Hey!" Page, Kage, and Gen yelled in unison.

" Remind me never to piss you off Amy," Huri added.

Shadow sighed and tried to push the others off, but was having problems. He growled, and Tails began to laugh. Amy, Huri and Rouge starred at him, but began to laugh too.

" I don't see what's so funny! Help me get these two off of me!" Shadow yelled.

" Look! It's a echidna and hedgehog sandwich!" Tails laughed.

Rouge, Amy and Huri laughed even harder, while Page, Kage, and Gen began to laugh. All the while, Cream stayed asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow! Chapter Twenty! It's finally over! This is the last chapter! I just want to thank all those who reviewed my story! It really means a lot to me. I'm so thankful to have nice people like you that gave me such nice reviews. All three stories, Internal Torment, Huri's Past, and Internal Torment: Battle Not Yet Won are 228 pages long! Wow, longest story I've ever written! I'm kinda sad to be ending this story, but am happy at the same time. I'll probably write another Sonic fic, though not a continuation of this one, after I write my One Piece fic. Once again. I don't own Sonic. Please, Read and Review. I would like the encouragement.

** Chapter Twenty: Epilogue**

Tails turned on his heel and began walking towards Sonic again. He had been doing this for the past ten hours. Page, Kage and Gen were asleep in their new beds. It was decided that after their old home was destroyed they would make a new one on Angel Island. They had decided not to go separate ways, seeing as how the kids couldn't say goodbye to each other.

Tails sighed, stopped and looked at his watch, sighed again and began to pace again. A low growl escaped Knuckles lips as he stood up. He grabbed Tails by the shoulders, stopping him from pacing.

" Think you can stop and sit down?"

It wasn't really a question, more of a demand. Tails moved a hand behind his head and chuckled nervously.

" Sorry, I'm just nervous."

" Cut Tails a break Knux, remember when Rouge was having Gen? You were worse then Tails!" Sonic voiced.

Shadow only nodded, bringing the memory back to mind.

_Knux sat in a chair, tapping his foot impatiently. A cup of coffee in his hand, he took a swig. Sonic and Shadow could only stare at him. That was his fourteenth coffee in seven hours. One cup every thirty minutes. _

_Their kids, barely one month and two months old, were sleeping. How they were sleeping while Rouge was giving birth was unknown since she was so loud. They were grateful though. Knuckles' body twitched. _

" _How much longer does it take to have a baby?" Knux agitatedly asked. _

" _It took Amy twelve hours to have Kage," Sonic mentioned. _

" _Took Huri eighteen," Shadow added. _

_Knux sighed as he took another drink of coffee. He twitched yet again. Sonic and Shadow decided it would be best for their safety if they stayed away from him. Amy burst though the door; her scrubs had blood on them. Knuckles was so jumpy since he had his coffee, and threw it in the air. It landed in his lap and he screamed in pain. _

_It hadn't hit 'there', but it had burned his upper thigh area. Sonic and Shadow had a cross between a painful grimace and a trying not to laugh look on their faces. Amy ran back in, and returned with a towel. Knux cleaned himself up and ran into the delivery room. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other then began to laugh. _

" I didn't know that had happened," Tails chuckled.

" Fourteen cups of coffee in seven hours, what did you expect?" Sonic asked.

" Oh shut up Sonic! You weren't all that calm while Amy was having Kage!" Knux yelled, recalling the memory.

_Sonic was sitting down, drumming his fingers on the couch. He took a bite of his chocolate bar. Page was asleep upstairs. Knux and Shadow were starring at him. _

" _What?" Sonic snapped, taking another bite of his chocolate bar. _

" _How many of those have you had Sonic?" Shadow suspiciously asked. _

" _I dunno, a lot," Sonic speedily said. _

" _No shit," Knux sarcastically added. _

_Sonic glared at him, but then took another bit of his candy bar. _

" _How long has it been?" Sonic asked aloud. _

" _Twelve hours just about," Shadow answered. _

" _I hope it doesn't take Rouge this long," Knux whispered. _

" _What was that?" Sonic asked. _

_Knux shook his head, waving his hands in the air defensively, " nothing." _

_Huri burst through the door, " Sonic, it's done." _

_Sonic smiled and raised the chocolate to his lips again. When he bit down, he bit his own hand and screamed in pain. Waving it around in the air, as if to cool it off, he walked in the delivery room. _

" _Idiot," Shadow muttered as Knux rolled on the ground laughing. _

" How come no one ever told me these stories?" Tails demanded.

" You never asked," Shadow simply stated.

Tails 'humphed' and threw himself in a chair.

" Well, what about Shadow?" Tails asked.

Knux and Sonic sat down again, thinking about the day Page was born.

_Shadow lay on the couch, his eyes closed. Sonic and Knuckles were staring at him. _

" _How can he be asleep at a time like this?" Sonic asked. _

_Knux nodded, " yeah, I'd expect this from you Sonic, not Shadow."_

_Sonic glared at him, " hey!"_

" _It's the truth! You can sleep through almost anything!" Knux yelled. _

" _That's not true! If Amy was in labor right now, I'd be freaking out!" Sonic yelled. _

" _You'd probably be sleeping!" Knux yelled back. _

" _Freaking out!"_

" _Sleeping!" _

" _Freaking out!"_

" _Sleeping!" _

_While the two were arguing, Cream opened the door. Shadow lazily opened one eye and saw her. He stood up and began to walk over to her. Sonic and Knux were still arguing. He sighed and pointed his hand in their direction. _

_Two small Chaos Spears hit them dead on shutting them up. They just lay there, twitching every few seconds. _

"_Idiots," he whispered and followed Cream in the room._

Tails was rolling on the floor laughing. Shadow had a smirk on his face.

" Later, I told them I wasn't sleeping, I had just focused on the clock to get their voices out of my head."

Tails whipped the tears of laughter away, and stood back up.

" I guess I missed a lot while I was delivering your kids huh?"

The others nodded small smiles on their faces. Tails sat down, and placed his hands in his lap. He laced his fingers together, and smiled.

" I can't wait to see my baby. Gen's going to be so happy to have another girl around. Even though she is six years younger than her, I think they will get along when they are older."

" Tails! I'm going to kill you when this is over with!" Cream screamed.

Tails looked at the door uncomfortably. Sonic and Knuckles laughed.

Shadow chuckled, " I would hate to be you right now. It sounds like she really will."

Tails' ears drooped as he shifted uncomfortably in the chair at Shadow's statement. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes. Rouge opened the door; a smile on her sweat soaked face. Judging by the way that she looked, she had delivered the baby. Tails smiled and stood up, he began to run towards her.

He tripped over his shoestring and landed at Rouge feet. Grinning sheepishly, he stood up and walked in the room. Sonic, Shadow and Knux only chuckled. Deciding it was best to stay on his feet, he walked into the room. Knux, Shadow and Sonic stayed outside until they could go in, which would only be like ten minutes. Tails walked over to Cream's bedside, smiling happily.

" Hey, how are you doing?" Tails asked.

" Better now that she is out of me."

Tails kissed Cream softly on the lips and brushed some stray hair away from her face.

" You're so beautiful."

Cream smiled as Huri came I, holding a small bundle in her arms.

" Careful, watch the head," she whispered as she handed the baby to Cream.

Tails took in all of his little girl's features. She had light tan fur like her mother, she had her mother's light chocolate colored eyes, and she had her mother's rabbit body.

" Wow, she looks so much you Cream," Tails whispered, sitting in a chair next to her.

" She has some of your characteristics too Tails," Cream smiled, and uncovered the small baby.

Sure enough, the baby had Tails' fox like ears, his two tails, white fur on her belly, and the tip of her tails were white. A small smile crossed his lips again.

" Hey there little girl, guess what? I'm your daddy, and the beautiful women holding you is your mommy. We love you so much and are happy to welcome you into the world."

Tail placed his finger on her small hands, and she lightly grasped it.

" Hey look, she's holding my finger."

Cream smiled and kissed Tails on the cheek, " I'm so happy Tails, look at our gorgeous daughter."

" Like I said, she'll have her mother's beauty, and her father's brains. Was I right or was I right?"

Amy walked up to them smiling, " so what have you decided to name her guys? I need to know for the birth certificate."

Tails and Cream exchanged glances, " uhhhh…..give us a minute?"

Amy nodded and walked away. Cream handed their baby over to Tails, who happily took her. She placed a finger to her chin.

" A name, why did we never think of a name?" Cream asked.

Tails shrugged, " we'll we were building a new home, I guess that could be the reason."

" How about Tiz?"

" No, doesn't sound right."

" Hinta?" Cream questioned.

" As a middle name yeah, but what about a first?" Tails stared at the little girl who was smiling at him.

" What about Vanilla?" Tails asked.

Cream looked shocked, " why my mother's name? I mean it sounds great, just why did you suggest that?"

" Her smiled, it reminds me of the way Vanilla used to smile that's all. Plus, I think Vanilla would be happy to have this gorgeous baby named after her."

Cream smiled, " Vanilla Hinta Prower. I like it. Our little Vanilla."

Tails smiled proudly and kissed Vanilla's forehead, " our little girl."

He leaned over again, and kissed Cream on the forehead. Shadow, Sonic and Knux had gotten the go ahead from Huri to see the new family. They walked in, and stared at the floor. Tails was playing with Vanilla while Amy, Cream, Rouge and Huri watched. Two thuds were heard and they looked to the door.

" Shadow what's wrong?" Huri asked, " you look a little green."

" You guys, there is a whole lot of um…baby stuff on the……."

Shadow ran off in the direction of the bathroom while Huri followed him. She apologized before disappearing from sight. Amy and Rouge looked at each other, then walked over to the foot of the bed. Sighs and snikers could be heard from the two. Tails helped Cream move to where she could see what was so funny.

Tails was still holding little Vanilla. Knuckles and Sonic were on the floor, passed out. Rouge sighed again.

" Men…" Rouge whispered.

" Hey, what about me?" Tails asked.

" Fine, let me rephrase, my man and Amy's man."

Tails grinned in satisfaction and stared at his two uncousios friends. He handed Vanilla back to Cream and helped pick up Sonic. Amy was on the floor, tryin to hold back her snikers. Rouge got the unconious echidna up.

" So much for their egos, they can't call themselves so tuff after this," Amy giggled.

Rouge nodded and placed Knux on the waiting room couch. Tails placed Sonic in a chair and smiled.

' We're just one big happy family,' he thought as he walked back to Cream and his new born baby girl.

Everything was finally right. Tye was gone, him and his love were married. Gen, Page and Kage could go outside for as long as they wanted without having to worry. The Master Emerald was back home, along with the seven Chaos Emeralds. Angel Island was floating in the sky again, and they were happy.

What more could they ask for? Cream kissed Tails again on the cheek and he smiled. ' There was always that.'

**The End!**


End file.
